


Неделя, месяц, год (Привычка знакомиться)

by shelone



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelone/pseuds/shelone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке:<br/>На парте: «Вася, я люблю тебя!»<br/>Чуть ниже: «Гуляй, дура, Вася гей!»<br/>Ещё чуть ниже: «Я не дура, я дурак.»</p><p>Хочу: Небольшую школу, где все всех знают. Открытого гея Васю, являющегося чем-то вроде местной достопримечательности(только без стереотипностей вроде косметики и проч. Нормальный симпатичный парень) и тайно в него влюбленного стеснительного ГГ(можно младше самого Васи), который под страхом смертной казни не признается в своих чувствах, зато в переписке на парте ведет себя довольно смело. Вася пытается выяснить, кто же его тайный обожатель, строит предположения, и в итоге, конечно, не угадывает, потому что никогда бы не подумал на ГГ. Каким-то образом Вася все-таки узнает, кто с ним переписывался, далее на усмотрение автора. ХЭ обязателен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неделя, месяц, год (Привычка знакомиться)

…Спустя год Смирнов перешагнул планку в сто восемьдесят сантиметров с запасом в два, отрастил, бросив красить, волосы и перебил змейку на шее - теперь она смотрела головой вниз и больше не торчала из любого выреза.  
Спустя год за его плечами был опыт съемок. Ничего серьезного - пара эпизодов, проходной персонаж подросткового сериала и роль в дипломной короткометражке, но и это уже было неплохо.  
Спустя год он вполне адаптировался к самостоятельной жизни в столице: все оказалось не таким уж сложным, все оказалось не таким уж другим. Мегаполис эффектно пускал пыль в глаза, но, присмотревшись, можно было увидеть те же базовые принципы.  
Спустя год он научился довольно легко находить тех, кто ему подойдет. Казаться своим в особых местах, выхватывать взгляды, подавать правильные сигналы, говорить нужные фразы и вести себя согласно неписанным законам.  
Спустя год его от этого слегка мутило. Приобретенные умения были бесполезны, как только требовалось нечто большее, чем «сгодится». На трезвую голову подавляющая часть новых знакомых вызывала желание тут же их забыть. Да и стоило ли ехать за сотни километров, чтобы снова загонять себя в рамки чужих правил – только с другим знаком. А выглядеть тем, кем он не является, он сполна мог в формате выбранной профессии.  
Спустя год он примирился с тем, что ожидания не всегда соответствуют реальности, а новая жизнь рано или поздно начинает до странности напоминать прежнюю.  
Спустя год он понял, что некоторые вещи стоит ценить – раньше, чем они начинают познаваться в сравнении.  
Спустя год Смирнов казался себе другим человеком.  
Но все эти изменения разом побледнели в его глазах, когда он распахнул дверь.  
Перед ним стоял незнакомый парень ростом чуть не под верхнюю планку проема.  
Смирнов присвистнул. Тот засмеялся.  
\- Вот веришь - не хотел. Так вышло.  
Он пропустил его внутрь. Под зеркалом в прихожей появился только одинокий белый пакет из сетевого маркета.  
\- А вещи?  
\- Мне есть, где остановиться, если ты к тому.  
Смирнов поколебался, но спросил.  
\- Так ты не с вокзала?  
\- С вокзала. Вещи в камере хранения.  
В стандартной малометражной кухне сразу оказалось тесно. Они на пару вытащили на стол продукты: помидоры, огурцы, зелень, ветчину, сыр, зерновой хлеб, пару бутылок минералки…  
\- Я не знал, что ты пьешь, поэтому алкоголя не взял.  
\- Все нормально. Пиво есть.  
Смирнов чувствовал себя рядом с ним странно и скованно, словно они действительно не были знакомы. Хотя будь это так – у него не было бы эмоционального паралича. С новыми людьми он всегда чувствовал себя спокойно.  
Он пытался узнать: движения, жесты, мимику - посматривая исподволь, не в открытую, чтобы не выдать взглядом свое состояние.  
Почему-то напрягало малейшее соприкосновение, даже невольное. Они сталкивались руками, разбирая пакет, и каждый раз Смирнов дергался. Так коротило его с парнями только в ситуации полной неопределенности. Чтобы, избежав контакта, протиснуться мимо к ящику за ножом, он почти вплотную прижался к мойке, но все равно задел его животом и заметно вздрогнул. Со спины – а главное, вблизи – его фигура выглядела еще внушительнее, чем на первый взгляд: крупная грудная клетка, прямые плечи, расставленные широко локти… под натянувшейся футболкой уходила вниз цепочка позвонков, от поворота головы проступили впадинки на шее у самого затылка. Он молча придвинулся к столу, пропуская Смирнова.  
\- Помочь?  
\- Второго ножа все равно нет.  
Смирнов настругал все не самыми эстетичными ломтями и разложил по тарелкам. Достал бутылку из холодильника.  
\- Точно не будешь?  
\- Тут все без изменений.  
\- А я выпью.  
\- Кто ж тебе помешает… Тост?  
У него изменился голос – вот, в чем еще было дело - стал густым и тягучим, насыщенным. С таким можно было бы не думать об акустике, Смирнову бы пригодился – но у него не случилось.  
Он протер рукой запотевшее стекло на горлышке, чтоб поудобнее ухватить бутылку, и сбил крышку.  
\- Знаешь… Встреть я тебя на улице, не узнал бы.  
Только смех у него остался прежним. И прищур светло-карих глаз. И ямочки на щеках.  
– Тогда традиционно?.. За знакомство?

 

***  
Он взглянул на часы: восемь пятьдесят – и как назло первым по понедельникам алгебра. Харибдиного «непунктуальность суть презрение к окружающим» не избежать.  
Вскинув сумку на плечо, Смирнов выскочил на площадку и вспомнил, что забыл телефон, только когда дверь хлопнула за спиной. Он раздраженно стукнул ладонью по деревянной обшивке, но возвращаться не стал.  
Кнопка лифта горела красным. Спустя полминуты звука закрывающихся на другом этаже дверей так и не прозвучало. Он рванул вниз, и на втором этаже, проскочив через пару ступенек, с лету приземлился в кошачью лужу у коврика: теть-Тамара снова прокараулила Маврика.  
Выбравшись из подъезда, Смирнов уперся в Свирина со Штакетом прямо по курсу.  
Утро задалось. Новая жизнь с понедельника начиналась роскошно.  
Стоило махнуть рукой на принцип, плюнуть и свернуть налево, по растрескавшейся асфальтовой канве вдоль дома - и напрямую через газон, но принцип был важнее опоздания. Да и добавлять к продуктам жизнедеятельности Маврика на кроссовках последождевую грязь не хотелось.  
Свин шагнул назад, заступив дорогу.  
\- Что не здороваешься… братан? – он хохотнул и, ища поддержки, взглянул на третьего парня, которого Смирнов признал не сразу. – Зазвездился? Покури с народом. Расслабься.  
Узкокостный и длинный Штакет хмыкнул, но от взгляда осекся и чуть сдвинулся за спину Свирина.  
Смирнов прищурился и медленно пошел к ним.  
\- Тонкие с ментолом, я надеюсь?  
\- Чо?.. - Свин затупил и невольно чуть сдал назад. - Я пидорских не держу.  
Смирнов сделал еще пару шагов и придвинулся к нему, с легким вызовом задевая плечом. Свин еще отступил.  
\- А ты держи. На всякий, - Смирнов взглянул через его плечо на тупо раззявившего рот Штакета и похабно подмигнул. – А то пидарасы в темном углу зажмут – не отмахаешься... братан.  
Свин толкнул его в грудь, очумело переведя взгляд на долговязого. Штакет сморгнул.  
\- Он на чо намекает, а?.. Э! Ты на чо намекаешь? Я те не пидор.  
Третий пацан заржал. Смирнов, проходя мимо, бросил ему:  
\- Трешься с педиками? Ну-ну. Гляди - до тебя доберутся.  
Торопиться уже не имело смысла, он двинул к школе спокойно, оставляя за спиной угрожающие повизгивания Штакета и глухое бурчание Свина.

Милое дело – быть центром внимания. Фокусом взглядов. Предметом обсуждения  
Смирнову было не привыкать. Иногда ему казалось, он действительно делает это специально, как внушали ему семь лет психологи всех рангов и мастей и Харибда со своим «тебе, Смирнов, всё не хватает внимания?»  
Внимания хватало. С некоторого времени – с избытком.  
На скрип открывшейся двери Харибда повернулась с мелом в руке и молча застыла в ледяном выжидании. Коровина несуразно хмыкнула. С первой парты сочувственно глянула правильная Сотникова. Головлев что-то сказал Тарасенко, и оба тихо прыснули. Ритка выразительно закатила глаза.  
С таким большим избытком, что в определенный момент Смирнов решил, что еще больше поводов для его привлечения – ему только на руку.  
Круче любого шкафа – прятать на виду у ищущих.  
На него пялятся? Его знают? Он достопримечательность местного разлива? Ну разве не славно?  
Он же Смирнов.  
Такой черненький, с белым крашеным ирокезом? – Он самый.  
У которого татушка со змейкой на шее? - Точно.  
Три двойки в полугодии и угроза отчисления? – Да кто его отчислит, там все проплачено.  
Жалко же, мать у него умерла… – Умерла, как же - в Москву свалила, а его на бабку кинула. Зато бабла не меряно, вот и откупается.  
А он реально в театре играл? – Херня, в местном ТЮЗе на детские роли брали.  
Теперь, говорят, в Щуку поступает и уже первый тур прошел. - А эт чо такое – Щука?  
Это тот пацан, что на Новый год пьянку для «ашек» в «Волне» закатил? - Да там все гудели.  
Слышьте, а правда, что он… этот… ну… гей? – Да ладно! Прикалывается, чтоб малолеток отвадить – кипятком от него ссут.  
А говорят, еще на выпускном в девятом застукали, как с каким-то чуваком лизался. - Да там все в умат были, небось, с девкой попутал.  
\- Извините за опоздание, можно войти?  
Смирнов напрягся в предвкушении обстоятельного допроса с последующей выволочкой.  
\- Садитесь… Василий.  
Смирнова передернуло.  
Он ненавидел свое имя. Холодно, но ярко. Оно досталось ему от залетного отца вместо фамилии, которой тот Смирнова не удостоил. На бесчисленные «как тебя зовут?» он еще с детства отвечал: «Смирнов». Все знали. И Харибда тоже.  
Посчитала отличной платой за ненавистное опоздание.  
\- Вот сука.  
Ритка пожала плечами:  
\- Ладно тебе. Могла б и помурыжить, если б не ЕГЭ на носу.  
Смирнов шлепнул на парту тетрадь, порывшись на дне рюкзака, вытащил ручку с огрызком карандаша. Харибда застучала мелом, продолжая объяснять тестовые задания – но ему вряд ли светило врубиться.  
\- Слушай… эй! - он толкнул Ритку локтем, но она не повернулась. Только нахмурилась, продолжая вписывать ответы. - Что такая ботаничка-то стала вдруг, Кирсанова?  
\- Да иди ты… Это тебе с твоим творческим можно на все забить, а в областном на результаты еще как смотрят.  
\- А что тебе в областном-то? Ездила бы со мной – могла бы хоть попробовать пройти туры. В чем проблемы, Антигона?  
Ритка раздраженно дернула плечом.  
\- Проблемы… Это у тебя их нет – тебе и не понять. Куда я поеду, дура провинциальная, у меня и таланта-то – одна фактура. Таких идиоток… Да и что за профессия? Переспала с режиссером – будешь сниматься, не переспала – не будешь.  
Смирнов хмыкнул.  
\- Ты ж не пробовала. Тебе, может, понравится еще… с режиссерами-то.  
Ритка оторвалась от тетради и скривилась.  
\- С Митряевым, к примеру? Нет уж, уволь. Это по твоей части. Мне – в пед.  
\- Ну и дура, - Смирнов для приличия открыл тетрадь. - Кстати, о педе: за мелким бы своим последила, училка – шорится, с кем попало. Школу прогуливает.  
\- А я ему не нянька. Вот отец узнает, огребет по полной.  
Харибда повернулась, и Ритка вернулась к работе.  
\- Вы, Василий, уже приступили к выполнению варианта заданий? Или подготовка к ЕГЭ вас не интересует?  
\- Очень интересует. Я думаю, Харита Вартановна.  
\- Вы сделаете всем большое одолжение, если будете думать молча.  
Пялиться в тест было не великим интересом. Смирнов вписал пару ответов для отмазки и принялся разглядывать письмена малышни на парте.  
«Если ты не голубой, нарисуй вагон другой». Он усмехнулся. Тупоголовые шестиклашки старательно доказывали будущую ориентацию убогими квадратиками на колесах – небось, не по одному разу, чтоб наверняка.  
«Серова – тупая уродка всем дает». Только тебя бортанула? «Серова – шлюха и праститутка». Правильно - и для души, и на карманные расходы. «Кто писал – тот казел». Давай, Серова, мочи их.  
«Харибда – старая сука». Смирнов почему-то покривился, хотя пять минут назад повторил почти в слово. Была какая-то разница между тем, чтобы бросить сгоряча - и упорно процарапывать циркулем по краске. Чтоб не пропустила, заметила.  
Член в боевой готовности – три штуки разных размеров сходной конфигурации. Автопортрет? Баба с огромными сиськами и разведенными ногами - одна. Но детально. Взросление, бля. Озабоченный Хусаимов. Семнадцать лет – и в девятом, тут с катушек съедешь.  
Он сдвинул тетрадь к краю, чтоб не мешала и – опа! – сюрприз.  
Прямо по центру стола тонким черным маркером было размашисто выведено: «Вася, я тебя люблю».  
Надо же, запятая после обращения – не иначе как отличница в кои-то веки запала. Почерк красивый, хвостики у Я были любовно загнуты крупными завитушками.  
Коза малолетняя. Училась бы лучше, а то с пятерок скатишься.  
Смирнов задумался и взял ручку.  
Не сказать чтобы ему не нравилось поклонение, оно было вроде как и лестно. Но вечно забитая тошнотными розовыми цветочками и котятками стена контакта, постоянный фон из туповатого хихиканья вокруг на переменах, звонки на мобильник с молчаливым сопением и признания на асфальте под окном порядком утомили. Теперь еще вот парту исписали.  
Он отложил ручку и потянулся к Риткиному пеналу за фломастером. Она, бросив взгляд, только хмыкнула. Черного не оказалось. Смирнов хотел было взять коричневый, но заметил голубой – и, усмехнувшись, дернул из-под резинки его.  
«Гуляй, дура… - он поколебался, писать свое имя ему было ненавистно не меньше, чем слышать или произносить, но все же продолжил: - Вася – гей».  
Он издевательски закрутил все ножки Я и хвостик И краткого похожими завитушками и остался доволен. Одной идиоткой меньше, а репутация… А что репутация?  
Писал бы он так – будь на самом деле геем?  
Харибда закончила стучать мелом и села за стол, сканируя класс сквозь стеклышки бериевских очков. Смирнов отложил фломастер и пододвинул к себе тетрадь.

На большой перемене Ритка подошла к нему в столовке.  
\- Чего на малого гнал? В школе он, деньги мне передал.  
Смирнов пожал плечами.  
\- Значит, ко второму или третьему подтянулся. В девять еще со Свириным и Штакетом на улице курил.  
\- Курил? Со Свином? – она недоверчиво посмотрела, но, что-то смекнув про себя, кивнула. - Ладно, пригрожу тренеру про курево сказать – тот его уроет.  
\- Педагогичненько. В областной - без экзаменов.  
Он допил противный разбавленный компот, затолкал в себя по-быстрому пирожок и дернул из столовки, оставив Ритку у стойки. Пятым была геометрия, дразнить Харибду второй раз за день ему не хотелось.  
Класс еще был пуст. Коровина с Цивленко активно обсуждали решение какой-то херни из распечатки и его появления даже не заметили. Он двинул к своей парте. Выковырял ручку, тупой огрызок чертить все равно ни на что не годился, так что Смирнов оставил его поиски в расчете разжиться нормальным из Риткиного пенала и скинул сумку на пол.  
На столешнице под его голубой строчкой чернел ответ.  
«Мимо, Вася. Я не дура, а дурак».  
Оба полукружия от большой В на концах был загнуты нахальными улитками. Смирнов сжал зубы. А вот это уже нравилось ему гораздо меньше. Таких шуток спускать было нельзя.  
Ручка по краске писала хреново, только карябала – но от злости было уже не до издевательских завитушек. «Ты не дурак, ты дебил. Узнаю, кто – мало не покажется».  
Геометрия прошла в мрачном молчании. Ритка удивленно поглядывала на его неожиданное рвение записывать все до последней точки.  
После шестого он задержался в вестибюле – посмотреть расписание. Между первым и пятым в семнадцатом занимались два шестых и девятый.  
Хусаимов.  
Смирнов прищурился. Ну держись, Саддам.

\- Ты псих, да? Псих? Что я тебе сделал?  
Он нашел его назавтра сразу после третьего урока.  
Коренастый и крепкий на вид Хусейн на деле почти не отмахивался, прикрываясь неловко, совсем неумело. Бить такого «соперника» было противно, да и запал злости за ночь ушел – но важен был принцип - Смирнов вжал его в стенку плечом и поднес кулак к лицу. Ошалевшие от скорости и непонятности развития событий Саддамовы одноклассники стояли поодаль, не решаясь вмешаться. Хусейн зажмурился.  
\- Еще что-нибудь напишешь – убью, понял?  
\- Да что я сделал-то? – Хусаимов приоткрыл глаза и попытался оттолкнуть Смирнова и освободиться. – Ничего я не писал!  
По стихшему за спиной гвалту и изменившемуся направлению взглядов девятиклассников Смирнов понял раньше, чем услышал.  
\- Василий!  
Он отпустил Хусейна, смерив долгим многозначительным взглядом, и повернулся.  
Глаза Харибды леденели гневом.  
\- Ко мне в кабинет. Сию же минуту.  
Хусейн, вырвавшийся и окруженный сочувственной толпой, быстро пошел по коридору, выкрикивая что-то истеричное.  
\- Я к директору, - она протянула ему ключ. – Откроешь и дождешься моего возвращения.  
Смирнов вздохнул и поплелся на второй этаж.  
В рекреации никого не было, значит, у Харибды окно - от этого стало еще тоскливее: нотация растянется, и, наверняка, звонка матери точно не миновать.  
Смирнов присел за парту напротив учительского стола. До конца перемены оставалось десять минут. Он последил за плывущей по кругу секундной стрелкой, потом встал и подошел к окну. На площадке детсада ковырялась в песочнице малышня, вдоль ограды прогуливались мамаши с колясками. Сразу за стеклом дрожали и крутились, как двухцветные елочные шары на нитке, листья осины. Солнце сквозь них падало пятнами, пол и стены класса казались покрытыми большой леопардовой шкурой. Шагов за дверью все не было.  
Смирнов вернулся к доске, машинально взял тряпку, смахнул с доски начало какого-то уравнения и только потом вгляделся в запись.  
На зеленом фоне осталось: «х = ?»  
Вот скотство.  
Снова потянуло взглянуть на проклятую переписку, он прошел по среднему ряду и перегнулся через Риткино место. И охуел. На парте был ответ.  
«Я весь твой, детка. Я могу столько, сколько ты не выдержишь».  
Вся строчка букв была изукрашена рогульками и пошлыми вензелями.  
Дверь открылась – и Смирнов отпрянул от парты.  
Харибда вошла, демонстративно не глядя ему в глаза – ее макаренковские методы были забавны еще в седьмом, в одиннадцатом они Смирнова даже умиляли.  
\- Вы меня очень, очень разочаровали, Василий, - она кивнула головой на первую парту и села за стол.  
\- Я могу все объяснить….  
Она предупреждающе подняла руку.  
\- Национализм и ксенофобия… - Смирнов удивленно поднял брови, прежде чем сообразил, к чему это она, – худшие из проявлений человеческой нетерпимости, - Харибда набрала воздух в легкие и прикрыла глаза. - Когда ваши деды проливали кровь на полях Великой Отечетсвенной…  
О нет.  
Смирнов понял, что если немедленно ее не остановить, урок новейшей истории пройдет для него, вместо Варвариного кабинета, прямо здесь.  
\- Харита Вартановна, а к вандализму надо проявлять толерантность?  
Она сбилась и непонимающе поправила очки.  
\- Что? Почему к вандализму? К какому еще вандализму?  
\- Сегодня Хусаимов рисует на партах, а завтра – пойдет осквернять могилы наших дедов, которые проливали кровь на полях Великой Отечественной?  
\- Какие могилы, Смирнов, о чем вы?  
\- Да он же члены везде рисует и похабщину пишет. Сами посмотрите, - широким жестом радушного хозяина он пригласил ее в проход, и она невольно отклонилась, словно он мог вытащить ее на экскурсию насильно. – Там еще это… женское тело обнаженное. В сексуальной позе.  
Харибду передернуло.  
\- Подождите, Смирнов… вы хотите сказать, что ваша драка…  
\- Да какая там драка? Пригрозил слегка, чтоб не портил школьное имущество – и все.  
Харибда тряхнула головой и снова строго взглянула на Смирнова – но это был уже другой взгляд.  
\- Как бы то ни было, это не метод. Такие вопросы всегда можно решить словами.  
\- Погорячился, согласен, - согласиться Смирнов готов был уже на все, лишь бы отделаться от навязших за столько лет в зубах монологов.  
\- Ну ладно. Я вас попрошу, - она поправила волосы, – за оставшееся до звонка время стереть с парты все там изображенное. У вас есть резинка?  
\- Эм… стирательная?  
\- Да уж не жевательная, - она почему-то разозлилась. - Возьмите у меня на столе.  
Как только за Харибдой захлопнулась дверь, Смирнов вытащил из стаканчика на ее столе вместо резинки черную гелевую ручку и вернулся к многострадальной парте.  
«Повторяй пока себе почаще, а я дам тебе фору. Где и когда?»  
На это раз сомневаться не приходилось. Шестиклашки в двойном составе в расписании отпадали. Оставался 11 «Б».  
Херово.  
Смирнов подошел в столовке к напрягшемуся Хусаимову и хлопнул по плечу.  
\- Извини, братан. Ошибся. Попутал – с кем не бывает, - тот угрюмо посмотрел исподлобья. - Про девушку одну нехорошо написали. Серова, слышал? Думал, ты.  
Хусейн настороженно мотнул головой.  
\- Не я.  
\- Вот и я понял, что не ты. Извини. Мир?  
Он пожал его потную правую и отошел, но уже у выхода вспомнил наскальное творчество «братана» и на всякий случай помыл руку с мылом.  
Разговор предстоял не из легких.

Стас курил один, как обычно, не за левым, безопасным, а за правым углом – куда выходили окна Марго, завуча старшей школы. Он стоял у акации, тень от крупной ветки падала на его лицо и плечи, а белая рубашка отражала солнце, и этого контраста со светом взгляд его показался Смирнову особенно мрачным.  
\- Ну?  
\- Что ну? – Смирнов повел плечом. - Здорово, Стас.  
\- Давно не виделись.  
Смирнов вытер все еще мокрые ладони о джинсы.  
\- Ну мало ли… скучал.  
Стас зло сузил темные глаза, и из них потекла забытая горячая желчь. Почти два года прошло.  
\- Я ведь тебя просил не подходить ко мне, хотя бы в школе?  
\- Я помню, - Смирнов сунул мешающие руки в карманы. Его замутило. - Чего ты так боишься, Стас? Что изнасилую прилюдно?  
Миронов дерганым движением откинул далеко в траву незатушенную сигарету и сжал пальцы. Драться с ним Смирнов не собирался - ни за ради чего. Он не вынул рук из карманов. Стас не ударил.  
\- Я сейчас уйду. Только скажи: зачем ты это делаешь?  
\- Что еще?  
\- Пишешь.  
\- Пишу? О чем ты? Тебе что ли? - Миронов презрительно скривился. - Да я с тобой на одном поле срать не сяду, Смирнов. Ты меня со своими… - он замолчал, явно подбирая слово погаже, и внутренности у Смирнова выкрутило рвотным спазмом.  
\- Я понял, не продолжай.  
-…не равняй.  
\- Сказал же: понял. Значит, ошибся. Прости.  
Он повернул обратно, стараясь не блевануть прямо при нем, отойти как можно дальше.  
Стас его окликнул.  
\- Отвали ты от уже меня, а, Смирнов?  
\- Я же ухожу.  
\- Вообще отвали. По жизни. Оставь ты меня уже в покое. Ну связался я с тобой тогда по дури, что мне теперь – всю жизнь за это расплачиваться?  
Смирнов вскинулся.  
\- По дури?..  
\- Ну не разобрался в себе, запутался. Мне теперь по твоей милости до гроба изгоем быть?  
В тени глаза Стаса неестественно блестели. Смирнов вернулся и, сдерживая позыв, сглотнул.  
\- Ты сам себя изгоем сделал, Стас. Я тут причем?  
\- Сам? – голос Миронова дал петуха, в другой ситуации это выглядело бы комично, но не сейчас. - Нет, это ты меня им сделал. Ты тут при всем.  
У него дергался уголок рта – нервный тик - так было всегда, когда он психовал. Смирнов помнил. Он постарался дышать ртом.  
Стас достал из кармана пачку, но только ломал внутри сигареты, сминая упаковку в пальцах.  
\- Я бы школу сменил, дом, город, уехал бы на край света отсюда, лишь бы только тебя больше не видеть.  
\- Так менял бы. Ехал бы. Кто мешает?  
\- Куда я отсюда денусь? – взмокшие то ли жары, то ли от нервной испарины волосы упали ему на глаза. – Мать одну подыхать брошу? Кто сеструх поднимать будет? Ты? У меня их три. А я по твоей милости теперь для всех педик.  
\- Не ори. Услышат, – Смирнов поморщился. - Я был там с тобой, Стас, тебе напомнить?. Надо мной так же ржали, ко мне так же цеплялись, на меня пальцем показывали… до сих пор показывают. Почему я живу дальше? Здесь, никуда не уезжая, не поменяв ни школы, ни класса?  
Глаза из-под темной челки снова блеснули вспышкой ненависти.  
\- А с тебя все как с гуся вода. Ты себе друзей попойками купишь. На тебе пробы ставить негде. Ты завтра свалишь – а я тут останусь.  
\- Я понял, Стас…  
\- Ненавижу тебя. С того, самого первого раза, ненавижу.  
Рот его дергался еще сильнее, пачка сигарет в руке превратилась в бесформенный комок. Он опустил голову, волосы сверху густой завесой закрыли побелевшие глаза целиком, он их не убирал. Последние слова отозвались такой тихой железной убежденностью, что желудок у Смирнова снова свело.  
\- Правда? С самого первого? Что ж тогда…  
Стас его не слышал.  
\- Тебе-то что, а я по уши в дерьме.  
\- Я тебя, Стас, тогда долго потом еще… того… помнил. Все ждал, что передумаешь.  
Ему показалось, что плечи Миронова вздрогнули. Он повторил почти шепотом.  
\- Ты завтра свалишь – а я тут останусь.

Так блевал он, только когда в театре ставили «Павлуху» по Погодину, после премьеры. Перевоплотился, бля. Бабушка тогда вызвала скорую – и ему за здорово живешь кололи антибиотики. Потом-то все к таким его фокусам привыкли.  
Держась за кусок арматурины, торчащей из бетона, он выбрался наружу и подлез под ограждением заброшенной стройплощадки. Сил не было, ноги подгибались, живот болел.  
Шатаясь, он поплелся к школе.  
У входа торчала Ритка.  
\- Ты дебил телефон в рюкзаке держать – тебя с собаками искать? Где был?  
\- Где был, там нет.  
Она нагнулась к нему и покачала головой.  
\- Жевачку дать?  
Он кивнул. Ритка вытащила из кармана пачку и выковыряла ему на ладонь две белые подушечки.  
\- Зарепетировались что ли там вчера… с Митряевым?  
\- Козел он. Митряев твой. Противно.  
\- Я тебе говорила.  
\- Ты все всегда знаешь, - жвачка была бабская, фруктовая, во рту растеклась приторная химическая сладость. - Прямая дорога - в пед.  
\- Да пошел ты, - она пихнула ему рюкзак и пошла по лестнице наверх. – Харибде покажись, она уже решила, что опять где-нибудь драка.  
Он доплелся до семнадцатого и вломился без стука. Девятиклашки разом подняли на него глаза.  
\- Смирнов, в чем дело? Где… – она посмотрела на него внимательно, вышла из-за стола к двери, продолжив тише: - С тобой все в порядке? Может, в медкабинет?  
\- Все нормально. Я хотел объяснить.  
\- Ладно, сядь в конце класса, подожди до звонка.  
Он пошел по проходу у стенки к последней парте, но сразу натолкнулся взглядом на Хусаимова. Тот, подавив смешок, сдвинулся на первый вариант, освобождая ему место. Смирнов сел и повернулся с вызовом.  
\- Ну?  
Голова раскалывалась, было все равно. Драка так драка.  
\- Да ничего. Тут… это… - Хусейн с сомнением покосился на него и кивнул глазами на злополучные записи, – стереть, может?  
Смирнов посмотрел на парту.  
«Место и время свидания выбирает леди. Твое слово, детка».  
Хусейн, не сдержавшись, хихикнул и тут же осекся.  
\- Это не я.  
«Леди». Бешенство моментально вернуло его к жизни.  
\- Харита Вартановна, мне уже лучше. Можно я на урок пойду?

После шестого Зарицкая деликатно тронула его за рукав.  
\- Сможешь сегодня порепетировать?  
\- Да не вопрос.  
\- Я б тебя отпустила. Но до последнего звонка неделя, а у нас конь не валялся. Но если тебе совсем плохо, подождет до завтра.  
\- Завтра у меня театр. Я в норме. Куда – в актовый?  
\- В актовом сегодня началка, к нам, в семнадцатый. Пошли, остальные еще в столовке. Поедят - и подтянутся.  
\- Погоди, - он притормозил ее за локоть. – Харибда в роно уехала. Там закрыто. На вахту надо.  
\- Так у меня наш ключ.  
Она двинулась дальше. А Смирнов остался стоять.  
\- Наш?  
Машка обернулась.  
\- Да. У нас дубликат давно сделан.  
\- От семнадцатого?  
\- Смирнов, с тобой все в порядке? Может, все-таки перенесем на завтра?  
\- И у кого хранится этот дубликат?  
Она непонимающе пожала плечами.  
\- Да когда как. Сейчас вот у меня. А что?  
\- Всегда?  
\- Господи, какая разница?  
\- С утра у кого был? Вчера, позавчера?  
\- Не знаю, взяла у Ритки Кирсановой. В чем дело-то? Пропало что?  
\- А она? У кого взяла?  
\- Да я откуда знаю? Смирнов, у тебя крышу снесло или ты еще в адеквате? Потому что заменять тебя у нас некем.  
\- Я в порядке.  
Он пошел по коридору, обдумывая информацию. Голова варила не очень.  
\- Слушай, Зарицкая, а можно я буду на эту неделю ключником?  
Зарицкая закатила глаза, порылась в сумке и вручила ему блестящий дубликат.  
\- Всё? Теперь доволен?  
\- Очень… А буду еще больше, если ты сделаешь одно доброе дело.  
\- Какое еще?  
\- Будь другом, сходи в столовку, принеси хлеба – пару кусков. Вывернуло, а жрать хочется. В животе херово, а еще репетировать.  
Машка с сомнением посмотрела на него.  
\- Может, тебе самому сходить, обед взять? Или пирожок какой-нибудь?  
\- Да какой обед? Какой пирожок? Говорю же – херово. Выручи, Маш. Заодно себе что-нибудь купишь.  
Он достал сотню.  
\- Я на диете, чтоб ты знал, в отличие от твоей Антигоны.  
Деньги она взяла.  
Смирнов рванул в класс и, воспользовавшись Харибдиной гелевой, быстро сделал приписку.

В восемь утра он был в кабинете.  
Идея уже не казалась ему такой блестящей. Ублюдок мог заявиться на любой перемене – сделал же он так в понедельник. Тем более что у Харибды в среду выходной, и весь день в полном распоряжении.  
Но по логике – проще было сделать все либо с утра, либо после шестого, так что до девяти стоило подождать.  
Он сел на пол напротив окна, прислонившись спиной к дальней стенке громоздкого Харибдиного стола. Солнца не было, день обещал быть пасмурным. Густая тень от осины совсем перекрывала и без того скупой утренний свет. Все в кабинете казалось размыто-серым, неконтрастным - как на старой черно-белой фотографии. Стандартные дешевые занавески с дурацким геометрическим узором. Портреты математиков, которых за семь лет он так и не научился различать. Таблицы с тригонометрическими формулами. Убогие шашечки линолеума.  
Он подумал о том, что еще две недели – и все это останется в прошлом. Месяц с небольшим – и он уедет в новую жизнь. С концами. Налегке.  
Директриса с выжженным ежиком волос и собачьим загаром. Харибда и ее стекляшки на крупном армянском носу. Марго, историчка Варвара, физкультурник Горемыко.  
Цивленко, Коровина, Головлев, Тарасенко, Зарицкая, Сотникова… Ритка…  
Миронов…  
Они все живут для него месяц с небольшим.  
Двадцать восьмое июня – и их не станет.  
У него забронирован билет в счастье.  
Два года ему казалось, что это будет самый лучший день в его жизни.  
И вдруг теперь, в такой дебильный момент, кольнуло подобие сожаления.  
Правда, предаваться ностальгии долго не пришлось. В двери повернулся ключ.  
На мгновение Смирнов испугался форс-мажорного появления Харибды или уборщицы – каким придурком бы он выглядел, найденный прячущимся за учительским столом – но нет, следом за хлопком двери замок снова закрыли. Свет благоразумно включен не был.  
Смирнов услышал шаги по проходу и, подождав немного, поднялся с места.  
\- Что пишут?  
Мелкий реактивно отшатнулся от парты, уставившись на него - и неожиданно засмеялся. В газовой темноте блеснули неестественно белым зубы. Только по одуревшему взгляду Смирнов понял, что смех этот нервный.  
Сам он был спокоен до полной ясности, как всегда перед запланированной дракой. Только первая доза адреналина давала легкое опьянение.  
Кирсанов быстро пришел в себя.  
\- «Здесь и сейчас».  
Смирнов медленно пошел по проходу.  
\- Ух ты! Да у тебя свидание.  
\- У нас.  
\- Вот сейчас и сольемся в экстазе.  
Мелкий уловил его настроение и предупреждающе поднял руки перед собой.  
\- Не гони. В случае чего – мне с тобой справиться не проблема. Я тебе не Свин со Штакетом.  
\- Ну так и ты меня за пидорка-то манерного не держи.  
\- Не держу я. С чего бы? Столько знакомы.  
Он отступил назад, в конец прохода, потом еще - и оказался в свободном пространстве за рядами парт. Хороший симптом, это Смирнову было известно. Он двинул следом.  
– Чего ты вообще заводишься? Обиделся? Это же… просто… - мелкий махнул рукой в сторону парты за спиной Смирнова и замолчал.  
\- Ну?.. – Смирнов прищурился. - Давай, расскажи, что это. Шутка? Подъеб такой пиздец тонкий?  
Кирсанов опустил глаза.  
\- Объясни-ка мне… - Смирнов подошел еще ближе и слегка, вполсилы, толкнул мелочь в плечо. Ответа не последовало. – Что ж ты меня в лицо-то не подъебывал, а? Я ж, считай, каждую неделю у вас зависал. Что ж ты свой юмор искрометный мне не демонстрировал, Петросян? По углам шкерился. А то мог и в школе шуткануть - чай не чужие.  
Он поймал себя на том, как сознательно взъебывает себя, заводит, гоношит в себе ярость. Перед ним был мелкий Кирсанов – Риткин малой, которого он действительно тыщу лет знал и злиться на него сейчас почти не мог.  
Но надо было. С какого перепуга придурок так выебнулся, кто его настроил, Свин со Штакетом или еще кто, и чего он добивался, было сейчас дело десятое. Оставлять это без ответа Смирнов не собирался.  
Он рванул его за футболку на себя и в замахе хотел достать сбоку, но Кирсанов увернулся, шибанув по руке, отвел удар и резко толкнул его в грудь. Смирнов сдал назад, зверея от первой неудачи. Малому тоже кровь ударила в лицо.  
\- Да не нарывайся ты. Я ж не в театре по четыре раза в неделю шьюсь. Не хочу я с тобой драться…  
\- И не надо – получишь так.  
Смирнов снова рванулся вперед. Ошибкой его было то, что он сделал слишком широкий – слишком удобный для подсечки – шаг. Мелкий выбил его из равновесия, Смирнов инстинктивно вцепился в его футболку, потянув за собой - и уже в следующую секунду летел назад, спиной на бетонный пол. Он даже успел представить, как на тусклых серо-желтых шашечках линолеума из-под его белого ирокезика будет растекаться красивая багровая лужица, но они рухнули – и под затылком каким-то чудом оказалась кирсановская рука. Мелкий ударился локтем – и сдавленно взвыл.  
Смирнов попытался дернуться из-под него, но это оказалось невозможным. Непостижимым образом тот перегруппировался в падении – и теперь Смирнов находился в плотном захвате. Он был придавлен к полу нехилым на поверку весом мелкого. Правая рука, перекинутая через его колено, была полностью готова к болевому приему. А вздумай Кирсанов прижать левой рукой запястье правой к плечу – вышел бы классический удушающий.  
Сам мелкий, закусив губу, часто, с тяжелым присвистом дышал и в глаза не смотрел.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Это похоже на порядок? Пусти, - он еще раз попытался освободиться, подтянул к себе ноги – но при первом же его движении мелкий воспользовался приемом – резкая боль в вывернутой руке заставила Смирнова несколько раз постучать ладонью по полу согласно идиотским бойцовским правилам. Мелкий помотал головой и наклонился к его уху.  
\- Не рыпайся. Пожалуйста. Я все тебе объясню.  
Его дыхание было горячим и чистым. От него знакомо пахло: Риткой, кирсановской квартирой, теть-Машиной кулинарией, но запах этот был - непонятно в чем: не курево и не парфюм - очень мужским. Смирнов уперся взглядом в ритмично бьющуюся на напряженной шее жилку. Ромка сглотнул и снова, избегая взгляда, мотнул головой. Смирнову показалось, что его слегка трясет. Он вдруг подумал, какой двусмысленной могла бы выглядеть ситуация, если бы кто-то увидел их со стороны – и обрадовался запертой двери.  
\- Собираешься сломать мне руку, если я откажусь слушать?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда отпусти.  
\- Нет.  
Смирнов усмехнулся.  
– Пусти. Или я решу, что тебе нравится меня тискать, и твоя гомофобия – проявление скрытого гомосексуализма.  
Кирсанов медленно повернулся к его лицу и посмотрел в упор. Они встретились глазами, и Смирнов заткнулся.  
Взгляд, которым Ромка его смерил, был ему знаком. Хорошо знаком. Тягучий и пьяный, он придавил Смирнова прессом потяжелее веса тела и приемов дзюдо. На него смотрели так не единожды – и каждый раз это заводило, гипнотизировало и ситуативно подчиняло. Он реагировал на чужое желание всегда – и среагировал сейчас.  
Дикость ситуации была в том, что никакого желания тут не могло быть. Просто не могло быть – и всё.  
\- Да не подъеб это был, - сквозь зубы выдавил мелкий.  
Он потянулся вперед.  
Смирнов замер.  
Это всякий раз одинаково. Он до деталей знал, что будет дальше, зажмурился и приоткрыл рот, но почему-то этого касания он ждал дольше, чем когда бы то ни было. За это время он подумал - сначала, что все-таки ошибся, что ему показалось; затем – что мелкий передумал его целовать и о том, каким придурком Смирнов будет выглядеть, когда откроет глаза; а сразу следом – что это продолжение все той же изощренной издевки – поэтому, когда наконец Кирсанов прикусил его за нижнюю губу, скользнул языком внутрь, а потом вполне уверенно и даже лихо повел, чуть притормаживая на каждый ответный ход, его словно отпустило.  
Он понятия не имел, где и с кем эта мелочь училась, но целоваться с ним было неплохо. Ромка сдвинул руку до запястья и теперь придерживал его затылок, запустив пальцы в волосы. Поцелуй их был затяжным, но неровным, сбивчивым по темпу, временами они почти разрывали его, касаясь друг друга только кончиком языка или краем губ – и каждый раз казалось, что вот-вот он прекратится, но Ромка возвращался, а Смирнов впускал его, и они шли на новый заход.  
Время от времени мелкого прилично дергало на нем, но Смирнов, по какой-то инерции все еще не верил себе. Он провел освобожденной из захвата правой рукой по бедру до ширинки и неожиданно для себя моментально и остро догнался до полной кондиции, натолкнувшись пальцами на ощутимый стояк под джинсой.  
Ромка охнул и сжал его волосы в кулак. Поцелуй прервался. Магия гипноза мгновенно рухнула, и, вопреки почти нестерпимому возбуждению, в реальность включился мозг.  
Смирнов отчетливо осознал: все происходящее было хуево.  
Хоть и охуенно.  
И оттого, насколько происходящее было охуенно, оно становилось еще хуевее.  
Мелкий, оттянув за волосы голову наверх, целовал его в подбородок, в горло, в вырез футболки.  
Это охуенное происходящее было абсолютно неправильным.  
И его еще можно было остановить.  
\- Слыш, Кирсанов.  
\- А?  
Ромка оторвался и невидяще уставился куда-то ему в рот.  
И нужно было это делать прямо сейчас.  
\- А вот если я сейчас возьму… и тебе дам. Ты хоть, что делать-то, знаешь?  
Или никогда.  
Второе у Смирнова всегда почему-то выходило лучше.  
Кирсанов просипел:  
\- Сориентируюсь.  
Взгляд его стал еще более невидящим, зато руки хорошо справлялись вслепую – буквально через секунду молния на джинсах Смирнова была расстегнута, и Ромка рванул ремень из пряжки.  
\- Эй! Стоп.  
Смирнов почему-то ждал с его стороны растерянности, неловкости, страха, даже рассчитывал – хотел их, но повторения того первого раза тут не случилось.  
Кирсанов оказался другим.  
Кирсанов слишком неожиданно оказался не тем, кем он себе его представлял.  
Более того: Кирсанов слишком неожиданно оказался кем-то совершенно незнакомым – и он понял, что ни малейшего представления о том, кем являлся Риткин брат, кроме того, что являлся Риткиным братом, он никогда и не имел.  
Формально: Смирнов знал его десять лет. Реально: у него сейчас был спонтанный секс со случайным знакомым.  
Ромка поднялся и сел, чтоб его раздеть, Смирнов убрал его руки.  
\- Осади, говорю.  
\- Что не так? Ты же сам сказал, что… - только по сорвавшемуся голосу Смирнов поймал-таки у него нотки внутренней паники. В какой-то наивной надежде мелкий наклонился, чтобы снова его поцеловать, но прием внезапности не работает дважды, Смирнов отвернулся, и поцелуй пришелся куда-то за ухо.  
\- Я сказал: «если»…  
\- Почему нет?  
Ромка нервно отстранился, зло дернул плечом, но тут же опять нагнулся, и, не отрывая ладоней магнитом обшарил его тело: по бедрам от коленей к ремню, погладил живот, запустив руки под футболку - и снова навалился сверху.  
\- Почему?  
Меньше всего Смирнову хотелось выглядеть ломающейся целкой, меньше всего он когда-либо выглядел ею. Разрядки ему хотелось так же отчаянно, как, очевидно, и мелкому, Ромка вздрагивал и ерзал на нем, их тела взмокли от соприкосновения, воздуха не хватало. Они жарко дышали друг другу в лицо.  
\- Ни хера ты не умеешь…  
\- Разберусь.  
\- Не здесь же, дебил. И не сейчас.  
\- Где и когда?  
Она оба вспомнили, Смирнов только хмыкнул, а малой, как в начале встречи, судорожно засмеялся ему в шею.  
\- Не знаю. Завтра.  
Ромка покачал головой.  
\- Не годится.  
\- Почему это? – Смирнов удивленно повернулся к нему, и мелкий, сдвинувшись ближе, снова поцеловал его.  
Целовался младший Кирсанов определенно хорошо – похоже, Ритка своего брата знала не больше Смирнова. Киндер-сюрприз, почему-то усмехнулся он неприятно, и это мелкое довольство с оттенком злорадства удивило его самого. Ромка оторвался.  
\- Передумаешь.  
\- Не передумаю.  
Малой еще раз отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Завтра не годится. Сегодня.  
\- Сегодня не могу, у меня театр.  
\- Прогуляешь. Я тоже не пойду на тренировку – и тогда можно у меня. Ритки не будет.  
Умом Смирнов понимал, что условия здесь ставить, по идее, должен был он. То, что почему-то вместо этого это он слушал мелкого, да еще и всерьез обдумывал вариант прогулять студию – который никогда даже не вставал за всё это время – тоже было не очень-то правильным.  
Правильным было отказаться. Послать его нахрен, отделавшись дрочкой сейчас.  
\- В пять?  
\- В половину.  
\- Ладно. Объяснишь детский сад с письменами.  
Кирсанов поморщился  
\- Я и сейчас могу.  
\- Сейчас некогда. Слезь, - Ромка перекатился на пол рядом. Смирнов сел и кивнул ему на стул. – Садись.  
\- Зачем? – мелкий удивленно перевел взгляд с него на стул и туго, но сообразил. – В смысле, - он сглотнул, - … ты… хочешь… мне…  
\- Ага. Отсосать. Есть такое слово в русском языке, девочка. Давай по-быстрому.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет?  
Смирнов уставился на него как на психа.  
\- Стояк грызть гранит науки не помешает или ты своей правой больше доверяешь?  
\- Я… в обратку не смогу, - Кирсанов отвел одуревшие глаза и помялся. – Не умею.  
\- А я от тебя обратку требовал?  
\- А без обратки нечестно.  
Смирнов уставился на него как на психа. С легким восхищением.  
\- И много у тебя, Кирсанов, таких… принципов?  
\- Хватает.  
Он поднялся. Сел, опираясь на пятки – по-бойцовски, как на татами. Протянув руку, дернул замочек молнии на джинсах Смирнова до упора вниз и высвободил его член. Все это было проделано так технично и отработанно, так буднично и просто – будто это был еще один дзюдоистский прием, и от такой противоестественной естественности жеста пробки в голове у Смирнова вышибло. Он оперся на правую руку и подался вперед, в горячие пальцы, но Ромка поднес ладонь к его лицу.  
\- Плюнь.  
Отключившийся мозг удивление больше не генерировал, вопросов не возникало, говорить не хотелось. Слюны во рту не было, он облизал солоноватую Ромкину ладонь, но это мало помогло, и он провел языком еще раз, другой, третий, и, подняв глаза, увидел абсолютно пустой, черный его взгляд.  
Мелкий пытался целовать его и в процессе, притягивая к себе за шею, но это только сбивало, Смирнов то и дело сжимал его пальцы на своем члене и заново задавал нужный темп, но все равно кончил быстрее – снова вопреки ожиданию. Он успел сдвинуться, чтобы не заляпать Кирсанову джинсы, а когда снова вынырнул в реальность – тот смотрел на него, как на божество.  
\- Может, я дальше сам?  
\- Отвали.  
Это было перевозбуждение или нервы, Ромкин член в пальцах был каменным, а руку уже ломило от монотонных движений, но толку не было. Мелкий выглядел виновато - еще не хватало, чтобы начал извиняться - Смирнов злился, что не настоял на минете: им стоило сворачиваться по-быстрому, время двигало к девяти.  
Было полным бредом, что он не может отдрочить парню. Он остановился и, подумав, стащил с себя футболку. Ромка рвано выдохнул и ткнулся ему в шею чуть выше ключицы – там, где была голова змейки - прикусил, засосал кожу.  
То, что звонок висел в коридоре под потолком ровно над правым углом двери в семнадцатый, Смирнов забыл. От внезапности этой иерихонской трубы он дернулся и сам, но Ромка вздрогнул капитально всем телом и кончил. Смирнов не отстранился и придержал его, обняв за спину.  
…  
\- Извини.  
\- Херня. Отойдет.  
Он еще раз слегка потер водой джинсы, выкинул салфетку в ведро перед дверью и вернулся еще раз вымыть руки.  
Кирсанов стоял и смотрел на него.  
\- Ты точно придешь?  
\- Да. Двигай давай, пять минут от урока.  
\- Я все объясню.  
Смирнов повернулся к нему.  
\- Сказал же: приду. Иди уже.

Варвара внезапно разразилась – не столько даже по поводу его опоздания, сколько по поводу несовершенства мира - долгой и раздраженной тирадой. Конец года, двойки, прогулы, десять ЕГЭ-шников на их раздолбайский класс, метла или тюрьма на выбор в перспективе.  
Ритка переложила учебник на середину.  
\- Ты, Смирнов, может, два будильника ставить будешь?  
\- Мне… - он покусал губы и потер ладонями лицо, - херово чего-то с утра.  
\- В смысле? Пил что ли с кем вчера?  
\- Да не, не пил… Ладно, фигня. Забудь.  
Он не должен быть испытывать никакого чувства вины. Это были его жизнь, его дела, его решение. Ритка не имела к этому всему никакого отношения.  
Она была ему никем. Почти никем.  
Так. Подумаешь…  
Всего лишь единственным человеком, которому было до него дело. Который его понимал Который всегда был на его стороне.  
Единственным, кого он воспринимал здесь всерьез.  
А так – никем.  
\- Я, наверно, не пойду сегодня на репетицию.  
Ритка встревожено посмотрела, но он не повернулся, избегая взгляда. Притом, что всю жизнь, сколько себя помнил, он играл: в студии, в театре, по жизни, врать он не любил.  
А врать в лицо – не умел.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Отлежусь. Не генеральная же. Да и потом осталось… Покажем на фестивале – и все. В следующем году им все равно другого вводить.  
\- Зачем вообще пришел? Вызвал бы врача и остался.  
\- Неделю перед последним звонком дома куковать?  
\- Может, сейчас уйдешь? Харибды нет, но в медкабинете справку дадут.  
\- Не хочу.  
Надо же, ему трахаться надо – вот новость. Вот редкость. Кому не надо? Ритке не надо – вот пусть и не трахается. А он хочет.  
И хочет – с тем, кого хочет.  
Ну и что, что это Риткин брат. Ну и что, что теть-Машин сын? Их какое дело?  
Никакого. Почти.  
Так. Подумаешь…  
Всего лишь десять лет принимали в доме. Кормили-поили-жалели-сопли вытирали. Сиротинушка, как же. Мать бросила, отца не было. За своего держали.  
Тетя Маша разве что не в зятья прочит.  
Теть Маш, а теть Маш, вы думали, я парень вашей дочери? А нифига – девушка вашего сына.  
Блядь.  
\- Что болит-то?  
\- Ничего не болит. Отвали уже, а?  
\- Козел ты, Смирнов, - спокойно сказала Ритка. - Хорошего отношения вообще не понимаешь.  
В точку.  
Умная ты девка, Рита, и хера ж тебе ловить-то в своем областном?  
Умная ты девка, Рита, а такая же дура, как и все.  
\- Прости.  
\- Да ладно, уж привыкла.  
Ну и похуй.  
Чуть больше месяца – и его здесь не будет.  
Двадцать восьмого июня у него билет в новую жизнь. В счастье. Он уедет отсюда без багажа.  
Его ничего здесь не держит. Ну почти.  
Так. Подумаешь…  
Всего-ничего дом.  
Всего-навсего город – убогий, но чистенький и зеленый. А еще родной.  
Всего-то все, кого он знает.  
\- Предупредишь, что заболел?  
\- Митряева, что ли? А самому позвонить слабо?  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Легко ты с людьми обходишься, Смирнов. Завидую… Передам, что уж.  
Двадцать восьмого июня в четырнадцать двадцать, ровно по расписанию, у него новая жизнь.  
А сегодня в полпятого по расписанию – секс.  
Все просто отлично. Ну почти.  
Так. Подумаешь…

Он почему-то боялся встретить по дороге Ритку. Хотя всей дороги-то было – несколько подъездов, но дом был углом, второй корпус на пути и сквер сразу за ним закрывали ему обзор.  
Он почему-то боялся встретить по дороге кого-нибудь вообще – словно по одному его виду всем сразу станет ясно, куда и зачем он идет. Самое смешное было в том, что, куда и зачем он идет, было не ясно ему самому. Воспоминание об утреннем… происшествии то казалось нереальным бредом, продолжением мутных эротических снов, то вызывало смешанное чувство стыда и любопытства – но никак не привычное тянущее предвкушение.  
Он просто посмотрит – и все. Выяснит, что за хрень – и уйдет. В конце концов, он не обещал ничего, кроме того что явится в половину пятого.  
Душ он все-таки принял и…белье тоже сменил. Хотя что такого – обычная гигиена, он не обязан быть свиньей, только чтоб никто ничего не подумал. То, что он проверил-таки перед выходом наличие дежурной резинки в кармане, заставило его поморщиться.  
Дождь так и не прошел. Воздух был тяжелым и липким. Запахи смешались в нем в один – омерзительный и искусственный, как дешевые духи: слащавая акация, дурманяще пьяная сирень, автомобильный выхлоп, намертво повисший в огромном колодце дома, кисловатая вонь разлагающейся по жаре помойки... Несмытая дворовая грязь легла слоем пыли на асфальт, скамейки у подъездов, в песочницу детской площадки, осела на газонах, листьях, дорожке, протоптанной через сквер.  
Тем же плотным слоем серой пыли было покрыто сейчас все внутри. Перегревшиеся извилины мозга отказывались шевелиться, эмоции замерли, разморенные в общей духоте, интуиция уснула. Он не мог внятно оценить, что произошло – и еще меньше втыкал, что ему теперь с этим делать.  
… Мелкий сдвинулся, пропуская его внутрь.  
\- Привет.  
\- Виделись.  
Русый ежик на голове Ромки был темным от воды, волосы слиплись в сосульки и торчали вверх . На мятой футболке отчетливо проступал поперечный след от веревки.  
Ромка чуть дернулся от его усмешки и прошел вперед. Смирнов притормозил – не палясь, оглядеть его сзади.  
Он тысячи раз за эти десять лет знакомства видел его – но никогда на него не смотрел. А то, что случилось утром в темном семнадцатом, произошло настолько сумбурно и быстро, что ни времени, ни возможности увидеть мелкого… с другой точки зрения у него просто не было. Весь день потом он безуспешно пытался прилепить какой-то неясно-детский размытый образ к тем вполне себе взрослым штукам, которые с ним так неожиданно и довольно ловко проделали.  
Первым же сюрпризом стало то, что мелкого собственно мелким считать можно было разве что условно. Ромка был не многим выше Смирнова, но определенно шире в плечах и как-то мощнее – крупнее в кости. Походка его была типично спортивной, чуть пружинящей и аккуратной, выверенной. Он был по-бойцовски скуп на лишние движения и собран – словно по контрасту со смирновской дерганностью и наигранной дворовой расхлябанностью.  
У входа в кухню Кирсанов притормозил.  
\- Есть будешь?  
\- Я обедал… вообще-то.  
В последний момент Смирнову показалось, что отказ лишает его свободы маневра. Если не идти сейчас на кухню, то куда? В Ромкину комнату, в которой он до сего времени не был? Чувствовать себя там он будет гораздо менее уверенно, чем на знакомой и привычной общей территории.  
\- Чаю?  
\- Можно.  
Что-то ненормальное было в сложившейся ситуации, его положение в Кирсановской семье одновременно успокаивало – и нервировало. У Смирнова было «свое» место на кухне, своя тарелка с растительным узором по ободку, кружка с черным ретро-Рено на сером фоне – Ромка на автомате достал ее, кинул внутрь пакетик и сыпанул песок. Безошибочно. Черный с бергамотом. Полторы ложки. То, что мелкий знает его привычки, было закономерно – но дико.  
Смирнов смотрел, как он меняет фильтр, засыпает кофе в кофеварку. Ромка был похож на сестру. Те же ореховые глаза со скошенными уголками и щеточкой коротких ресниц, те же чуть припухшие веки и широкие скулы. Правда, перебитый качелями еще в детстве, нос у Ромки, в отличие от Риткиного девчачьего, выдался в нормальный пацанский шнобель с ассиметричной горбинкой, а прилично уже прихваченную загаром кожу по правой щеке пересекал тонкий белый шрам – вот эта меточка уже была по-честному боевой: в какой-то потасовке, еще в началке, пробил головой стеклянную дверь. Сразу после этого случая батяня и отправил его в секцию – от греха подальше.  
Смирнов почему-то вспомнил, как Ромка оказался в больнице с перитонитом… А еще ему шили распоротую какой-то железякой на карьере ногу – наверняка, осталась память. Где-то там, под футболкой и джинсами.  
Он сглотнул и попытался посмотреть на Ромку как прежде, как до – но это слабо выходило. А вот мелкий вел себя так, будто ничего и не было. Вроде бы не отвечал на откровенный взгляд, но и не отводил глаз. Держался спокойно: не спрашивая, нарезал колбасу на два одинаковых бутерброда, вымыл нож, налил себе кофе и устроился пить стоя, у мойки, так что приходилось смотреть на него снизу вверх.  
Это все определенно злило – выглядело так, будто это только ему, Смирнову, надо – приходить сюда. Пялиться. Дергаться за ситуацию в одиночку. Сомневаться.  
За Ромкиной спиной на разделочном столе он заметил желтый пузырек.  
\- Ты что, Кирсанов, валерьянку пил?  
Ромка поставил кружку и быстро убрал таблетки на полку.  
\- Мать, наверно. Или Ритка.  
Смирнов прищурился.  
\- А ты знаешь, что от валерьянки не встанет?  
Мелкий дернулся и растерянно обернулся.  
\- Хуйня…  
Смирнов заржал. Стало легче.  
\- Кирсанов, ты чо? Сто пятьдесят грамм – и все в норме. Водка в доме есть?  
\- Водка в доме есть, - эхом и зло отозвался Кирсанов. – Но пить я не буду.  
\- Это почему?  
\- Нельзя.  
\- Тренер не велит?  
\- Сам себе не велю, - он снова взял кружку, сделал длинный глоток и посмотрел на Смирнова. - А если бы и тренер, то что?  
\- Да ничего. Не заводись ты.  
Ромка опустил глаза.  
\- В отца мне превращаться нельзя, ясно?  
Смирнов понимающе кивнул. Знал. Батя Кирсановский был мужик неплохой. Огромный, как бык – и добрый. Только запойный.  
Он снова – в который уже раз – взглянул на мелкого другими глазами.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Я ж ничего… А мне можешь налить.  
Мелкий помедлил, пристально разглядывая кофе в кружке, а потом оценивающе взглянул на него.  
\- Давай сразу: ты передумал?  
Прямые вопросы – всегда удар ниже пояса.  
Он мог бы сказать: не знаю – это было бы почти правдой.  
Он мог бы сказать: мы ни о чем не договаривались – это выиграло бы время, а то и увело бы разговор в никуда.  
Мог бы сказать: да - это было бы правильно и разом свело бы все к лучшему.  
Он сказал:  
\- Нет.  
Ромка моргнул и вылил остатки кофе в мойку.  
\- Тогда и тебе не налью.  
\- А мне-то почему?  
\- Пьяного не хочу. Пошли.  
Он потянул его за собой – Смирнов едва успел отставить кружку подальше от края - и повел по коридору за руку, как если бы Смирнов был девкой, но тот не стал кобениться и вырываться.  
\- Когда кого-то знаешь почти всю жизнь, кажется, что так будет всегда. Что у тебя еще много времени и масса возможностей. А потом оказывается, что впереди только месяц – и либо сейчас, либо случая больше не представится.  
Он говорил очень бегло, почти скороговоркой – словно боялся, что его перебьют, но связно и плавно, как по заученному. Смирнов не сразу понял, о чем речь.  
\- Я собирался с тобой поговорить, - мелкий остановился и прижал его спиной к стене у спальни. - Тогда, в понедельник, у подъезда… я ведь тебя ждал. Откуда мне было знать, что эти дебилы подвалят. Не бежать же было потом вприпрыжку следом?  
Все то, что Смирнов рассматривал на кухне, сейчас оказалось совсем близко: полукруглый шрам на щеке, узковатые глаза, горбинка на носу, выпуклый рот. Мелкий облизал губы..  
\- А потом заскочил к Ритке в ваш кабинет, увидел этот твой выкидон про гея и… сам не знаю, что за хуйня вошла – приписал свое. А потом как-то само собой – ты же отвечал. Извини.  
Он оторвал руки от стены и слегка – пробно - тронул его, положил ладони по бокам, сжал. Ладони были горячими.  
\- Подожди-ка… - Смирнов попытался сконцентрироваться, но мелкий не убрал рук и потянул футболку вверх.  
\- Ключ у меня был: это ж я по Риткиной просьбе дубликаты делал, на всякий случай заказал сразу два. Вот второй, ненужный, так в сумке и валялся. Ну идиотом был, что теперь? Простишь?  
Он лапал его – уже настойчивее, под футболкой гладя по животу и спине, спускаясь руками ниже, заводя пальцы под ремень и резинку трусов. Смирнов автоматом – то ли против, то по желанию - откликался.  
\- То есть та надпись – самая первая - была не твоя?  
\- Я чо, придурок?  
\- А зачем вензеля тогда рисовал?  
\- А ты? Сам не понял, в чем фишка.  
Смирнов заржал, Ромка засмеялся следом, уже знакомо – рвано и с придыханием, прежде чем втолкнуть его в комнату.  
Спальня мелкого была совсем не похожа на обжитую Риткину. Почти пустая, аскетичная: светло-серые стены без рисунка, кровать, синие плотные занавески, чистый стол с ноутом на краю – она казалась чужой в таком родном, привычном Смирнову доме.  
Противоположная кровати стена была стеной славы - единственным украшением этой казармы, какие-то разнокалиберные кубки, медали, вымпелы, дипломы стояли на нескольких полках, висели на ввернутых шурупах, были пришпилены цветными кнопками. Смирнов выхватил беглым взглядом обрывки: «за I место на региональном…», «…первенство России…», «… в чемпионате среди юниоров…», фамилию и имя Кирсанова латиницей на каком-то дипломе, наверно, даже с водяными знаками – и вспомнил, как пропускал мимо ушей всю малоинтересную Риткину болтовню про сборы и соревнования мелкого.  
\- Хуясе, Кирсанов, ты крут.  
\- Ага, - спокойно согласился Ромка, хотя Смирнов не был уверен, что он его вообще слышал.  
Мелкий выпустил его из рук, чтобы быстро и как-то по-военному просто стянуть с себя одежду. Всю. Когда Смирнов его увидел - он не успел снять даже футболки, только поднял глаза - конкретно подвис.  
Он подумал: будь у него такое тело, он бы тоже раздевался быстро и просто. Или медленно и сложно. У шеста под музыку.  
Кирсанов был из тех немногих парней, что без одежды смотрятся лучше: безразмерные футболки и джинсы только скрывали как с картинки пропорции и ровно загорелую – сборы на базе в Крыму давали себя знать – кожу. Смирнов как-то внезапно застремался себя со своей костлявой нескладностью на фоне кирсановского совершенства и всерьез подумывал перебазироваться в постель, не раздеваясь целиком. А там уже как-нибудь… в процессе.  
Ромка выглядел крепким, гибким и… взрослым. Может, в том числе и потому что стояло у него тоже вполне себе не по-детски.  
\- Чего ждем? Подхожу или сто пятьдесят грамм надо?  
Смирнов кивнул: сначала утвердительно, затем, встряхнувшись, отрицательно. А потом почему-то брякнул:  
\- А я ведь тебя, Кирсанов, совсем не знаю.  
Ромка выдохнул.  
\- Раздевайся, а? Может уже того… познакомимся?  
В приготовления мелкого, оказалось, входило и свежее постельное белье. Простыня под коленками и локтями была жесткой – кожа довольно скоро начала гореть, наволочка приторно пахла цветочной отдушкой. Ромка не торопился и не дергался – Смирнову хотелось думать, что это всё заслуга валерьянки, в свой первый с Мироновым раз он сам психовал и суетился гораздо больше. Мелкий целовал его, прилипая горячей кожей: в основание шеи – там, где у змейки хвост, в плечи, в спину между лопатками, в поясницу. Разведя ему ноги и встав между ними, он сначала почти ласкал его, оглаживал, как цыган ворованную лошадь, но очень быстро, забываясь и дурея от дозволенности, жал все жестче, до грубости. Смирнов был не в претензии, но мелкий время от времени помимо всего прочего зачем-то тискал его грудь, и на какой-то очередной раз он поймал дыхание и зло одернул: «Ты меня ни с кем не путаешь?» Ромка только фыркнул, но обороты сбавил.  
Он медленно стал гладить его член – не дрочил, а так, еле двигал рукой, почти не сжимая – как будто даже небрежно, едва касаясь и иногда отводя ладонь. Смирнов тек смазкой и кусал пальцы, чтобы не сильно скулить. Он все хотел дотянуться до джинсов, оставшихся на полу, и достать уже мелкому резинку, чтоб подстегнуть продолжение, но нужная пауза вроде как не наступала – а отрываться от Ромкиных рук не хотелось. Сам Ромка тянул, это злило.  
Когда в него вошли пальцы, неожиданно ледяные и скользкие, Смирнов захлебнулся воздухом, но все равно слил досаду от долгого ожидания.  
\- Если ты мне скажешь, что это что-то Риткино…  
Ромка швырнул оранжевый тюбик на подушку.  
\- Моё. Гель от растяжений. Пойдет?  
\- Дивно. И сколько ты будешь меня трахать до победного с заморозкой?  
Ромка засмеялся.  
\- Это не анестетик, не гони. И у меня есть резинка.  
Наверно, в геле все же был анальгетик, или Ромка и тут слишком уж не торопился – на вход больно не было. Смирнов подождал, пока он начнет хоть как-то двигаться, чтобы поймать его темп и помочь. Но на удивление теперь мелкий явно боялся, сдерживал себя и впервые за все время – к какому-то злорадству Смирнова – излучал неуверенность. Он дернулся навстречу.  
\- До конца войди, ага?  
Ромка приглушенно и хрипло, но в голос, длинно выдохнул и дожал.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Не целка, не парься. Давай уже.  
Постепенно и все равно не решаясь двинуться резче, в полную силу, мелкий толкнулся в него несколько раз, но это было не то. Смирнов попытался подогнать его, подмахивая быстрее, но Ромка упорно тормозил темп и разве что не отклонялся назад, сводя усилия на нет.  
\- Слыш, Кирсанов?.. Не хотелось бы ломать тебе самооценку, но это ни два ни полтора.  
\- Что сделать?  
\- Не умирать.  
\- Не хотел, чтобы тебе…  
\- Понял, да. Я тронут. Все то же самое, но живее можешь?  
\- Так?  
Смирнов ткнулся лбом в подушку и прикусил губу.  
\- Приблизительно.  
Больше объяснять не пришлось.  
Контроль над собой мелкий потерял очень скоро. Он придерживал его сначала за бедра, но их весовые категории прилично разнились, и это было без толку - Ромке пришлось крепко прихватить его левой рукой за плечо. Об ответе со своей стороны Смирнов уже не думал, он упирался руками в спинку кровати, чтобы просто нормально держать толчки. Колени болели, связки в паху были натянуты, а мышцы дрожали от напряжения, Ромка завел ему руку под живот и, подтянув вверх, пихнул под него скомканное одеяло. Жесткая бязь пододеяльника грубовато коснулась кожи, он потерся о нее. Видимо, заметив, Ромка наконец сжал его член в руке и начал дрочить - на этот раз по-пацански, полноценно, как себе, и Смирнов поплыл.  
Каждый рывок на выдохе мелкий заканчивал хриплым полустоном. В какой-то момент он замолчал, шумно набрав воздух. Смирнов напрягся, ожидая анонса – почему-то его бесило, когда об этом предупреждают, но Ромка выдохнул шепотом: «Васька». Смирнова встряхнуло – то ли от удивления, то ли от отвращения к имени, то ли дикости его в ситуации, то ли от Ромкиного оргазма – и оглушило широкой волной, мощно и остро, так что его выкинуло на несколько ярких секунд.  
Мелкий вышел: из него, а потом из комнаты - выкинуть резинку. Смирнов утомленно растянулся на постели, сдвинув, наконец, ноги, вытер остатки спермы об испачканный им пододеяльник и отрубился.

\- Это как Москва. Или Париж – только в Париже я не был. Эй! Спишь что ли?  
Смирнов медленно выплыл и открыл глаза.  
\- Какая еще Москва?  
Ромка по-хозяйски закинул на него ногу и устроился головой на его согнутом локте.  
\- Столько раз видишь ее на картинках, а потом вдруг – раз – а она вокруг, настоящая.  
\- А, - Смирнов кивнул. – Про картинки понял. И сколько?  
\- Что?  
\- Картинки смотришь. Что сразу-то не подъехал? Как захотелось.  
\- Так… не помню. Давно. Боялся, пошлешь. Ритка как-то брякнула, что у тебя вроде как есть кто. Да и вообще - выбор.  
\- Она обо мне хорошего мнения. А потом что, передумал?  
Ромка сдвинулся и приподнялся, подперев голову рукой.  
\- Решил так. Проверить надо было. Хотя бы попытаться. Иначе кто я.  
Смирнов перекатился на бок и, прищурившись, посмотрел на него.  
\- Ну и как? Проверил? И кто ты?  
\- Ты чего, Вась?  
\- Не зови меня так. Знаешь же.  
\- Извини. Ты куда?  
Смирнов спустил ноги с кровати, подтянул ближе сваленную на полу гору одежды и, вытащив из общей кучи свою, кинул остальное мелкому.  
\- Шевелиться надо, Кирсанов. Ритка скоро заявится. Да и родители не за горами.  
Ромка сел на постели и растерянно стал натягивать шмотки.  
\- Я ляпнул что-то не так?  
\- Да все нормально. Белье постельное потом сам в стиралку кинь, а то палево.  
\- Ладно. Точно нормально?  
Смирнов одернул футболку и поправил ирокез, поглядевшись в блестящий кубок.  
\- Просто отлично. За сравнение с Парижем – отдельное спасибо.  
\- Мы еще… - Кирсанов замялся, но он не стал ему помогать, молча ожидая формулировки, - увидимся?  
Грамотно.  
\- Я тебе позвоню.  
\- У тебя хоть телефон мой есть?  
\- Был, - соврал Смирнов.

Нахуй отсюда.  
Двадцать восьмое ноль шестое – и адьос. Превращаться здесь в маст-фак для поднятия статуса и самоуважения - спасибо за честь.  
Смирнов толкнул дверь подъезда.  
На скамейке у дома была Ритка.  
Она сидела на самом краю нога на ногу, обхватив коленку обеими руками и сцепив пальцы в замок. Голова ее была опущена, длинная темная прядь челки тянулась вниз.  
\- Хорошо болеешь, Смирнов.  
Он подошел ближе. Ритка презрительно скривилась.  
\- Потише могли бы… себя вести.  
\- Хорошо. Учтем.  
Она подняла на него глаза. Они были белыми. Он не сразу понял, откуда у него ощущение даже вю, и подумал про Ромку – но потом вспомнил: нет.  
Миронов.  
\- Вот прямо там, где ел, да? По-свински.  
\- Зачем же, где ел? В спальне. Если заметила.  
Его резко замутило, он сглотнул и пару раз вдохнул через рот. Ритка вспыхнула.  
\- Все ты понял, не паясничай! Господи, какой же ты все-таки…  
\- Какой?  
Она помотала головой.  
\- Что с матерью будет, ты подумал? Отец, если узнает – что? Они же к тебе, как к родному. Все для тебя делали.  
Смирнов сглотнул еще раз. И еще. Спазм не проходил. Ритка обхватила себя руками, словно это у нее выкручивало живот.  
\- Я ведь к тебе с репетиции отпросилась – накрутила себя, что тебе плохо. Торопилась, бежала, как идиотка. А ты, оказывается, «на репетицию ушел». С Митряевым не нарепетировался?  
\- Не лезь в мою жизнь.  
\- И ты тоже, Смирнов.  
\- Договорились.  
Он отсчитывал шаги по дорожке, на четвертом она бросила ему в спину:  
\- Ты Миронова сломал, тебе мало?  
От позыва рот наполнился слюной, и он сплюнул себе под ноги, прежде чем обернуться.  
\- На диету сядь, Антигона. Фактура прет.

…Ритка догнала его у сквера. Смирнов не остановился, она обежала его и пошла спиной вперед, нелепо подпрыгивая и спотыкаясь на кривой тропке.  
\- Вот скажи одну вещь. Он тебе нужен? Зачем он тебе? Ну кроме траха? Ты его любишь? Любишь, да? Хоть немного? Скажи мне, что у тебя великая любовь внезапно проснулась – и я…  
Она запнулась о дерн и чуть не упала – Смирнов перехватил ее за плечо и остановился.  
\- А еще что тебе сказать? Ты надиктуй сразу. Мне же твое благословение пиздец как нужно.  
Она рванула руку, но ее не отпустил, сжимая сильнее.  
\- Такая правильная, Кирсанова? Целка, да? Только по великой любви даешь? Вот и жди великой любви. Или ты и от меня того же требуешь? Так обломись, я тут блядь местная.  
\- Что ты несешь…  
\- На первом свидании не даешь? Молодец, хвалю. Дальновидно. Будущие дети, инфекции пэпэпэ, репутация, замуж не возьмут, все дела. А я – даю. Мне не жалко.  
Ритка молчала, глядя на него с непонятным выражением.  
\- За инфекции, кстати, не переживай, не надо – малой у тебя грамотный: знал, с кем связывается, резиночкой воспользовался, - он вдруг поймал Харибдину интонацию. – Не стирательной. И не жевательной.  
Он сошел с дорожки и его вывернуло на траву. Кирсановским чаем с бутербродом.  
Ритка стояла соляным столбом.

Он развернулся у самого подъезда. Тупо не смог открыть дверь и войти внутрь.  
Во рту была помойка, его все еще тошнило. Вечерние запахи двора еще больше обострились и провоцировали позыв за позывом, с одного раза не полегчало.  
Он обыскал весь сквер, чтобы найти ее под разросшимся кустом акации у детской площадки. Ритка сидела на земле и плакала. Она была очень некрасивая, когда ревела. Слезы никого не красят, но Ритка была некрасива как-то по-особенному. Когда он видел ее в слезах, ему хотелось выть.  
\- Думаешь, я ничего не видела? Не понимала?.. Как он пялился на тебя, как вел себя, как «тонко» интересовался – дипломат херов, как навязывался встречать со студии… Я молилась, чтоб ты уехал уже поскорее с глаз долой, и все прошло. Ты ж нас всех из жизни вычеркнешь за ненадобностью, а ему здесь жить. Он ведь не нужен тебе. Ну ведь нахуй не нужен.  
\- Не матерись, тебе не идет. И встань с земли, застудишься, - Смирнов протянул ей руку. – Мне никто не нужен.  
Она осталась сидеть, рука его нелепо повисла в воздухе.  
\- Вот именно.  
Он убрал руку в карман.  
\- Да я понял, Кирсанова, понял. Что я в чем-то глобально виноват – перед всей вашей семьей. Тетей Машей, дядей Вовой, тобой, твоим мелким… Я бы даже извинился. Если бы понял, за что – но это ведь не важно, да? Тебе ведь не извинение нужно? А чтоб я наконец уехал и не создавал всем вам ненужные проблемы. А это не вопрос. Это я обещаю. И не будь дурой – не сиди на земле.

Он блеванул у подъезда. Тетя Тамара из окна второго этажа громко сказала «Ох-ох-ох», осуждающе покачала головой и покричала своего Маврика.  
Он отказался от ужина и, почистив зубы, лег спать. Он отрубился сразу – и ему ничего ровным счетом не снилось.  
Он не пошел в школу назавтра. Сам вызвал врача, почти не соврав, только добавив к имеющемуся липовые тридцать семь и два. Его ожидало направление к инфекционисту и сдача анализов, но сейчас это казалось ему меньшим злом.  
Он не стал завтракать – только выпил черный несладкий чай. Бабуля скорбно смотрела на него, как на умирающего блокадника.  
Он отправился в ванну и увидел отметины. «Пальчики». Сначала на левом плече, в узком зеркале шкафчика, потом, осмотрев тело, на бедрах. И последними - на груди.  
Он вспомнил, как мелкий мацал его, как стоял голым посреди комнаты и почему-то, как лежал, привалившись к нему, после. Он встал под душ и отдрочил, быстро и качественно. Но легче не стало. Голова была тяжелой. А Москва в картинках реальной явно уступала.  
Он включил комп и зашел в контакт.  
Просмотрел бессмысленную свалку обновлений, машинально понажимал на сердечки под новыми аватарками девок, откомментил смайлами какую-то пьянку на карьере, повтыкал в попавшийся под руку альбом с демотиваторами. Потянул время.  
Он не любил себя обманывать – он знал, зачем зашел. Мелькнула мысль, что Ритка могла уже его и удалить, но он сразу отмел это как чушь: она перестала бы с ним разговаривать на всю оставшуюся жизнь, но вот подобной хуетой страдать бы точно не стала. Мелкий предсказуемо нашелся у нее друзьях, страница была открыта, чего тоже стоило ожидать.  
Первым из трех альбомов Смирнов открыл тот, что незатейливо именовался «Я».  
Он никогда не видел Ромку в дзюдоистском кимоно. В белой куртке и штанах босиком на татами мелкий был жутко органичен и смотрелся даже естественней, чем в футболке и джинсах.  
Чего-чего, а честолюбия ему тоже хватало, куча фоток на разномастных пьедесталах вызвала у него смешанное чувство уважения и досады: его собственные достижения, которые он привык считать безусловными, слегка меркли перед Ромкиными – такими прямыми и мужскими - победами.  
Мелкий в спарринге был зрелищем особого рода. У Смирнова даже мелькнула мысль сохранить парочку особо горячих захватов себе на комп – в практических целях. Не мудрено «запутаться», четыре раза в неделю прижимая парней к татами, а потом отправляясь с ними в общую душевую. Сохранять он, конечно, не стал, но занес альбом в закладки и, пропустив второй – «Нравится», с гоночными Ламборджини, Харлеями и какими-то концепт-карами – и открыл третий, «Друзья».  
Мелкий раз за разом опять оказывался другим: с седым кавказцем в дзюдоистской форме – видимо, тренером, с Валеркой Юхновичем и Саней Ивановым из десятого, с каким-то парнем в синем кимоно, на групповом снимке секции – таким Смирнов еще тоже никогда не видел. Расслабленно-открытый, улыбающийся, простой.  
Он листал фотки, щелкая в одном темпе, не задерживаясь дольше пары секунд – и вдруг следующим кадром увидел себя.  
То есть, конечно, не отдельно – их втроем: мелкого, Ритку и себя. Кривоватая фотка крупным планом с мобильника. Смирнов вспомнил.  
Это было первого января. Он зашел к Кирсановым. Батя был в своем репертуаре, издерганная теть-Маша накрыла на стол, нервно шваркая посуду. Мелкий только вернулся из гостей. Ритка отмечала дома - никуда не пошла, жалея мать, и Смирнов решил вытащить ее погулять. Ромка не лег спать, а пошел с ними.  
Снег только выпал, искрил чистотой и лежал везде, неубранный. Машины появлялись совсем редко, можно было выходить на проезжую часть. Они шлындали по городу без особой цели, кого-то встречали, с кем-то пили шампанское из пластиковых стаканчиков, взрывали на площади фейерверк. На приевшийся карьер идти не хотелось, и они двинули на горку – в лесопарк у церкви. Было очень тихо, пустынно и светло. На нерасчищенных дорожках в кроссовки сразу набился снег, джинсы намокли до колен, но идти обратно никто не агитировал.  
С вытянутой руки их снимала Ритка. На фотке мелкий единственный был в профиль – через голову Ритки смотрел на него.

Ритка так и не позвонила.  
С утра он прогулялся в поликлинику, а потом полдня маялся: спал, играл, слонялся по квартире, не в силах заставить себя что-то делать. Он уже почти жалел, что затеял эту болезнь – не в его правилах было прятаться и уходить от ответа за свои решения.  
В два очнулась заполошная Зарицкая со своим последним звонком. Он уверил ее, что с понедельника как штык будет на всех репетициях. Если бы не злополучные анализы, результатов которых он теперь вынужден был ждать, он отправился бы в школу прямо завтра.  
Что такого в Кирсановых, чтобы он не мог послать обоих при любом раскладе.  
Около четырех телефон снова зазвонил, Смирнов машинально ответил на вызов с незнакомого номера.  
\- Спустись. Поговорить надо.  
\- Кирсанов?  
\- Я внизу. Выйди ненадолго.  
Он подошел к окну и отдернул занавеску.  
Мелкий сидел, оседлав скамейку, как ковбой механического быка – перекинув ноги по обеим сторонам и держась рукой за край.  
\- Я не в настроении…  
Увидев его снизу, тот демонстративно сбросил вызов, запихнул телефон в карман и похлопал рукой по скамейке рядом.  
Смирнов чертыхнулся, крикнул, что скоро вернется, и, сняв с крючка ключи, хлопнул дверью.  
Ромка сдвинулся. Смирнов сел так же, лицом к нему.  
\- Ну?  
\- Ты не был в школе.  
\- Не был. Дальше что?  
\- И не позвонил.  
\- Не будь девочкой, Рома.  
\- Если это как-то связано с Риткой…  
\- Никак.  
\- Она мне сказала о разговоре. Я подумал…  
\- Слушай, Кирсанов… Ты меня трахнул?  
Ромка внимательно на него посмотрел и медленно кивнул.  
\- Ну и молодец. Мужик, блеать. Чего тебе еще надо?  
\- Честно?  
\- Да.  
Мелкий неожиданно усмехнулся.  
\- Так еще и надо.  
Смирнов неожиданно для себя тоже хмыкнул.  
\- Да пошел ты.  
Встать со скамейки он не успел – Ромка перехватил его за затылок и притянул к себе. Ответить на этот поцелуй Смирнов, даже если б и захотел, не смог бы от замешательства. Оторопев на несколько секунд, он поддался напору, но потом резким толчком отпихнул от себя мелкого – впрочем, тот не сильно его удерживал.  
\- Ты охуел?  
\- Кому есть дело? Да и нет никого, все на работе.  
Смирнов лихорадочно огляделся. На просматривающейся от подъезда дороге мимо второго корпуса и правда не было никого – но мелкий, сидевший спиной, знать этого не мог. Он бросил взгляд на окна. Тетя Тамара из своего не маячила.  
\- Стремаешься?  
\- Пошли.  
Он дернул Ромку за локоть к двери. После дневного света полутьма подъезда ослепила. Смирнов проскочил три пролета, остановившись на площадке за вторым этажом у мусоропровода. От бачка шла приторная вонь – и Смирнова опять чуть не скрутило.  
\- Придурок! А если бы бабуля смотрела?  
\- Да не истери ты, не было там ее, я ж видел.  
Мелкий отошел к лестнице и сел на ступеньку.  
\- Забавно, да? Ты стремаешься, а я нет.  
\- Ты просто не знаешь, что будет, если - а я знаю. И ни себе, ни тебе, дураку, не желаю.  
Он подошел ближе и оперся на перила. Ромка пожал плечами.  
\- Брось. Что будет? Ты меня с этим своим… не равняй. Я в штаны два года класть не буду. Да и кто мне в этом курятнике слово скажет?  
Мелкий прислонился к решетке перил спиной, откинул голову, и пальцы Смирнова случайно коснулись его волос. Жесткий на вид густой ежик на ощупь был мягким и скользким.  
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, Кирсанов. «Скажет» – «не скажет». В том-то и засада, что когда скажут – можно морду бить. А когда за спиной нагадят – и даже не вычислишь? Когда шарахаться начнут, как от прокаженного с бубенчиками – что предъявишь? Идиоты вроде Свина не так достают, как доброжелательные друзья-однокласснички, которые за твой счет пьют и тебя же презирают.  
Хлопнула дверь подъезда, и чьи-то каблуки процокали по ступенькам. Смирнов напрягся, ожидая вызова лифта.  
\- Не дергайся. Мы даже не курим. Нам нечего предъявить, - Ромка задрал голову и подмигнул ему.  
Когда мелкий улыбался – или смеялся, шрам менял угол и кончиком впадал в одну из двух ямок на щеках, придавая улыбке и смеху особую заразительность. Он его определенно украшал – только в каком-то совершенно другом, чем в пословице, небрутальном смысле.  
\- Морды-то бить можно – чо б их не бить при необходимости. Но лучше, по-моему, жить так, чтоб не приходилось. А друзей выбирать вернее, чем поить. Я в своих уверен – не в том смысле, что поймут, да это мне вроде как и не нужно, а в том, что за спиной не нагадят.  
\- Ага. Подожди. Вот проблюются с тебя твои мальчики в кимоно. Или тренер узнает – я тогда твои теории послушаю.  
Мелкий двусмысленно улыбнулся.  
\- Много ты знаешь о мальчиках в кимоно. Это называется дзюдога, кстати. А тренер… Пидарасом я для него стану, если поединки начну сливать и команду подведу. А остальное его мало заботит.  
Смирнов прищурился.  
\- Умный ты, мелкий. Значит, ты умеешь выбирать друзей, а мне не дано.  
\- Тебе не надо. Кого-нибудь из них ты сам уважал? Кстати, между нами разницы – полгода.  
\- Восемь месяцев. Уважал. Пока не увидел, как то, за что уважал, хорошо отключается, стоит делу дойти до личного.  
Ромка опустил глаза.  
\- Да не гони ты на нее. Ревет третий день. Совестью мучается. На меня смотрит, как на покойника.  
\- Так шел бы уже, Кирсанов. Дергаться будет, звонить начнет.  
\- Она знает, где я. Я сказал, куда иду.  
Смирнов закатил глаза. Вот уж правда простота хуже воровства.  
\- По-твоему, честность всегда полезна?  
\- Как кому. Мне лично никогда не вредила. Я врать не хочу и хвосты по частям рубить не буду.  
\- Правильно. Руби сразу головы – оно вернее.  
Мелкий засмеялся и переместился, повернувшись к Смирнову лицом.   
\- Да не вопрос. Попробую. Слушай… Честно: я хочу тебя поцеловать, еще честнее – трахнуть. А если совсем честно – про себя я это называю «выебать». Есть такое слово в русском языке, девочка. Продолжать или хватит?   
Смирнов промолчал.   
\- Ты вот думаешь, я с тобой за жизнь тру из любви к искусству – не, ну в общем, и это тоже неплохо, но честно: тупо пялю тебя сейчас в воображении, еще честнее - вот прямо здесь, нагнув через эти перильца. И если совсем честно - в моем воображении тебе это пиздец как нравится. Продолжать или…   
\- Хватит. В девяти случаях из десяти фантазия лучше реальности. В ней хотя бы нет запахов. Через эти перильца я скорее сблевану от дивного аромата кошачьей мочи и помойки.   
Ромка опять засмеялся.   
\- Тоже честно. Вот видишь – в этом есть своя прелесть. 

Неделю спустя был последний звонок. Всю неделю на репетициях они общались с Риткой только формально, нарочито доброжелательно, уступая друг другу во всем – словно шли по минному полю след в след. Куда-то делись ее обычная резкость и организаторский напор. Она была тихой, бледной и выглядела уставшей. Не поднимала глаз, держалась на расстоянии. Он несколько раз порывался начать разговор, но всякий раз кто-то появлялся рядом, что-то мешало – а может, он сам в последний момент цеплялся за любую препону. Двадцать пятого он влетел в кабинет, как всегда опаздывая минут на пятнадцать, и даже не удивился, увидев пустой класс: наверняка, все были уже в актовом – но в последний момент увидел сидящую на подоконнике Ритку. Она удивленно посмотрела.   
\- А где все?   
\- Еще не пришли. Нам к одиннадцати.   
\- К одиннадцати? – Смирнов полез за телефоном в карман, но вспомнил, что оставил его в джинсах.   
Ритка кивнула ему на стенные часы над доской.   
\- Сейчас десять пятнадцать.   
\- Вот черт. Впервые за десять лет пришел настолько заранее, - она улыбнулась. - А ты почему здесь?   
\- Класс украсить надо было. Зарицкая обещала помочь, но завязла с прической в салоне. А Сотникова проспала. Он огляделся. На доске кто-то из девок намалевал колокольчик с лентой, сверху прикрепили разноцветную типографскую гирлянду «До свидания, школа». Кучи фоток – официальные классные, начиная с первого, групповые, личные, неформальные с экскурсий и поездок – смотрели с белых магнитных досок. По углам висели обычные надутые шары. Гелиевые – те, что положено выпускать с крыльца школы - под потолком были собраны в один пучок, и на спускающейся вниз косичке болталась бумажка с надписью «11А».   
Ритка смотрела в окно. Тень от дрожащих листьев рябила на партах.   
\- Тебе совсем не жаль, что все закончилось?   
\- Не знаю. Дальше будет лучше. Она неуверенно кивнула.   
\- Наверно.   
Можно было начать разговор здесь, но не хотелось. Момент был и удачным – и нет. Все эти надуманные девичьи страдания по уходящему детству и школе, которую реально никто из них никогда не любил, и о которой в ближайшем будущем все легко забудут, в последнее время порядком его раздражали – но именно сейчас Ритку скепсисом обижать не стоило. Смирнов направился к двери.   
\- Вась… Ты прости меня.   
Он обернулся. Ритка подобрала ноги наверх, скинув туфли.   
\- Я ведь действительно оказалась такой же, как все. Мне было все равно. До тех пор, пока это не оказался мой брат.   
\- Это нормально.   
\- Не совсем.   
\- Рит… - он пошел к окну наискосок, между партами, обходя и сдвигая стулья. – Давай как раньше. По-простому, без расшаркиваний. Ты наговорила лишнего. Я тоже – и об этом жалею. Я, наверно, неправильно поступаю – но вот об этом уже нет, поэтому единственное, что могу тебе обещать – что уеду через месяц и не буду мешать никому из вас, - ему показалось, что ее плечи дрогнули. – Не плачь, пожалуйста.   
Он подошел ближе. Ритка не плакала. Улыбалась. Улыбка ее была совсем не такой, как у мелкого, у нее не было ямок на щеках, а глаза почти не щурились, но именно сейчас она невероятно напоминала брата.   
\- Я похожа на эмо-идиотку? Ладно, не отвечай, я похожа на эмо-идиотку.   
\- Ритка…   
\- Наверно, потому что я и есть эмо-идиотка, - она свесила ноги и повернулась к нему, держась за край подоконника. - Но тебе повезло: сегодня я накрасила глаза дешевой тушью – и она потечет, а я очень хочу фоточки. Поэтому… проехали?   
Смирнов обнял ее и опустил на пол – прямо в туфли. На каблуках она оказалась непривычно выше, почти одного с ним роста.   
\- Ты самый крутой чувак в мире после меня.   
\- Да, я отличный парень, - она внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза. – Жаль только не парень.   
\- Не говори ерунды.   
Он все еще держал ее за плечи. Она аккуратно высвободилась из его объятия. 

Две недели спустя они зависали на карьере – не там, где удобный спуск и песчаное подобие пляжа, а на противоположном, корявом и крутом, берегу. Ромка сидел, привалившись к выступающим из земли сосновым корням заложив одну руку за голову, на локоть ему налипли сухие рыжие иголки, а коленки были в подсохшей липкой грязи – вылезти из воды на берег в этом месте можно было разве что на карачках, ухватившись за спускающиеся к воде ветки ивы.   
\- Я в твоей хваленой Москве, между прочим, раньше тебя мог оказаться. Меня в юниорскую сборную еще в прошлом году звали.   
\- И что? Гордо отказался из любви к родному Мухосранску? Или твои мертвой хваткой вцепились?   
\- Да нет… Там другая запара была. Тренера велели поменять.   
Смирнов приподнялся и оперся на локти.   
\- И что с того? Вроде все так делают.   
\- Пусть делают – мне до всех? Я не буду.   
\- Ну и дебил.   
Мелкий сплюнул травинку и помотал головой.   
\- Нет, это важно, - он подтянулся и сел, развернувшись к Смирнову всем корпусом. - Ты хоть знаешь, что это из-за нашего Мухосранска область одной из самых сильных по России в федерации числится? Одних только чемпионов России отсюда родом семь человек, участников первенств не считано, два – на Европе в составе сборной золото брали, а еще в Кубке мира в призерах. Чья заслуга? Больших дядей из Москвы? Руслана. Он пацаном еще подпольно занимался, когда запрещено было. Он этому делу жизнь отдал. И что он с этого имеет? Я его менять не стану. Как тренировался у него – так и дальше буду.   
\- Ты-то тут причем? Все эти твои призеры, небось, согласились? Он свою жизнь делу отдал, а у тебя ее нет?   
\- Вот именно что есть. Они согласились – их дело. А если я выигрываю – хочу, чтобы во всех отчетных бумажках Русланова фамилия в строке тренера проходила, а не того, кого я за полгода до соревнований в глаза увидел. Это правильно.   
Ромка говорил спокойно, так, будто не перспективы запорол, а сметану вместо магазина на базаре решил купить.   
\- Так им и сказал?   
\- Что-то вроде.   
\- И что Руслан? Был тронут?   
\- А то, - мелкий заржал. – Орал так, что стены дрожали. Думал, по стенке меня размажет. Грозился выкинуть нахер, к татами на километр не подпускать.   
\- И что?   
\- Да куда он денется.   
Что-то, похожее на досаду мелькнуло внутри и пропало – Смирнов на мгновение представил, что через пару недель мог бы ехать не в пустую Москву, но тут же одернул себя: если бы мелкий свалил отсюда еще год назад…   
Ромка словно прочитал его мысли и хмыкнул.   
\- Да я, в общем-то, не жалею.   
\- А как же сборная?   
\- Ну… нужны будут федерации победы – возьмут и без смены тренера. Сборы, подготовка – это я не отказывался. А не возьмут – значит, без меня есть, кому места брать. Тоже справедливо.   
Ромка улыбнулся. Когда-то Смирнову казалось, что он не выносит чужой легкости во взгляде на жизнь. Что-то неестественное, лживое виделось ему в спокойном принятии любых обстоятельств. Натужные жертвы во имя добра и мифической справедливости не могут быть бесконечными, постоянные обломы вызывают только озлобление и срывы – так ему казалось, рано или поздно эти правильники проявят себя с другой стороны – так он думал. Когда-то Смирнову казалось, что он не выносит улыбающихся парней. Они ему все равно не светили. Мрачноватые рефлексии и тяжесть самоощущения можно было маскировать от других – сам он проделывал это довольно успешно – но нельзя было изжить их, невозможно было не иметь их, оказавшись в осуждаемом и презираемом меньшинстве. Ромка был похож на свои фотографии до – один в один. У него были те же веселые ореховые глаза и белые зубы. И распиздяйски торчащий в разные стороны отросший ежик выгоревших волос, и ямки на щеках.   
\- Почему я тебя не замечал, Кирсанов?   
\- Слишком близко стоял.   
\- А ты почему меня заметил?   
\- Тебя сложнее не заметить.

…Три недели спустя Смирнов очнулся в постели, когда Ромка теребил пальцами его шею.  
Он открыл глаза. За окном потемнело, комната казалась чужой, серой и нежилой. Это было похоже на их первый раз, тогда, в классе. Ветер вытащил тюль в форточку почти наполовину, и белое полотнище судорожно вздрагивало за стеклом. Листва тревожно шумела. Тетя Тамара приглушенно позвала: Маврик! Маврик!  
\- То, что ты отрубаешься, мне можно считать своим win-ом или это у тебя нервное, вроде рвоты?  
\- Ты пиздец великолепен, милый – правильный ответ? Откуда знаешь про рвоту?  
\- Я много чего про тебя знаю.  
\- А я мало что про тебя.  
\- У нас еще две недели для знакомства.  
Ромка наклонился к нему.  
\- Оставь ты уже пресмыкающееся в покое, и так вся в засосах.  
\- Она не помешала тебе на турах? Там же комиссия… И вообще…  
\- На первых двух водолазку надевал.  
\- А ирокез?  
\- Картуз с бумажным цветком.  
\- А на третьем?  
\- На третьем надоело.  
\- Круто. И чо: «И-А Крылов. Вороне как-то Бог послал кусочек сыра…»?  
\- «Не каждый умеет петь. Не каждому дано яблоком падать к чужим ногам…».Есенина читал, «Исповедь хулигана» - со змейкой и ирокезом. В конце концов, как ты там сказал: если нужен – возьмут и с ирокезом, если нет – значит, нашлись поталантливее меня. Это справедливо.  
\- У тебя судейство другое.  
Из окна потянуло пылью и преддождевой свежестью. Форточка с шумом хлопнула, прижав занавеску, и та безвольно обвисла, словно ей перебили хребет.  
Ромка завел под него руки и сжал, Смирнов откинул голову и втянул воздух.  
\- Бабуля может вернуться.  
\- Ты же сказал, раньше семи вечера с огорода не уйдет.  
\- А если гроза?  
\- Успеем.  
Кожа у Ромки была горячей, как тогда - сразу с пляжа, он подтянул ноги и обхватил мелкого по бокам, сцепив ступни за его спиной. Ему больше не казалось, что от Ромки пахнет кирсановской квартирой или стряпней… или Риткой – его запах стал только его, мелкого, запахом.  
\- Не зови меня Васей, ладно?  
\- Что, и тут тебя по фамилии называть? Ломает как-то…  
\- Никак не называй.

… Четыре недели спустя он включил мобильник на крыльце девятой школы – и на экране выскочили четыре пропущенных вызова.  
\- Слушай, а про сараи на огородах мы почему не думали?  
\- Привет, Рома. Спросил бы что ли, как я литературу сдал.  
\- Привет. Прости. А как?  
\- На мой бабуля может рвануть в любой момент.  
\- Тогда к нам?  
Четыре недели спустя они тряслись в душной вонючей маршрутке, обливаясь потом. Окна были открыты, но это не спасало. С зеркала заднего вида у бритого налысо водителя с колоритной черной бородой свисала массивная зеленая кисть. Еще выехав с проспекта Ленина, моджахед включил магнитолу – и оттуда полилась витиеватая вязь арабских песнопений. За разноцветными панельными многоэтажками сначала замельтешили деревянные дома с палисадниками, а затем потянулись сероватые поля, разделенные редкими полосками леса. От жары воздух над дорогой плыл, и картинка дрожала. Сидящая напротив выжженная солнцем морщинистая старушка в кипенно-белом платочке крестилась после каждого «Аллах акбар». Их подбрасывало на ухабах аккурат в кульминационных местах.  
Все происходящее создавало четкое ощущение наркотического трипа.  
В сарае, стоявшем на высоких столбах, было темно, тесно и неудобно, пахло землей и гнилой картошкой. Деревянный настил прогибался под их весом, грабли, лопаты и тяпки норовили рухнуть и завалить своими черенками, сквозь с зазором прибитые доски стен сочился пыльный свет – и это единственное, что было красиво. К потной коже липла грязь, в ладони впивались мелкие камешки. Под колени Смирнов положил джинсы и влажную футболку. Мелкий выдохнул ему на ухо то, что он предпочел бы не слышать даже больше собственного имени.  
А потом началась гроза.  
Как блицкриг – стремительно, без предупреждения и по всем фронтам. Зарницы заполыхали поочередно со всех сторон. От грохота передергивало стены, крышу, шаткий пол. Они открыли дверь и сели напротив. Ливень отрезал им выход белой стеной, струи воды ветром заносило внутрь, капли, отскакивая, падали на руки и лицо.  
Ромка вздохнул.  
\- Это была дерьмовая идея.  
\- Да. Но с хорошим итогом. Так случается.  
\- Ты про…?  
Смирнов хмыкнул.  
\- Про грозу.  
Он помолчал и сказал:  
\- Слушай, Ром… Я уеду через две недели. Навсегда. Даже если не поступлю – не вернусь. Старый багаж в новую жизнь не потащу. Я ничего не перечеркиваю. Но корабли хочу сжечь. Даже если ты приедешь в Москву через год…  
\- Ты не уверен, что захочешь меня видеть?  
Он подумал.  
\- Я не знаю. Год – это очень много.  
Ромка улыбнулся. Как Ритка тогда на подоконнике – не щуря глаз.  
\- Боишься увязнуть? Не бойся. Я тебя отпущу.

Пять недель спустя был выпускной.  
Приехала мать – без предупреждения накануне. Никакие доводы не помогают, если дюренматтовская дама решает нанести визит. До официальной части она ловила свои пятнадцать минут славы в родном Мухосранске и порхала по залу, демонстрируя деловые переговоры по сотовому, фигуру, загар, какое-то брендовое уродство и елочную украшенность белым золотом. Бабуля пришла уже к вручению и сидела в самом конце, украдкой вытирая слезы. Зато батя Кирсанов в костюме с первого ряда загораживал обзор минимум четверти посетителей. Вот уж рядом с кем мелкий выглядел по-настоящему мелким. Улучив момент, Ромка с насмешкой послал ему воздушный поцелуй.  
Ритка надела платье – черное, очень простое - и выглядела старше с прической и профессиональным макияжем. Смирнов толкнул ее локтем.  
\- Ты всех сделала. Красные ковровые дорожки мира плачут кровавыми слезами.  
…В «Лас-Вегасе» было шумно, тесно и бестолково. Все быстро ухайдокались – кто чем смог, перекрикивали друг друга и музыку, топтались на танц-поле, обжимались по углам – в закутках за столбами и на диванчиках по периметру небольшого зала. Учителя с администрацией дислоцировались на втором этаже, об их существовании быстро забыли, и веселье шло по накатанной колее. Время от времени ди-джей разбавлял ритмичную муть медленной, предоставляя неприкаянным легально потискаться стоя. Даже тихоня Сотникова неожиданно склеила кого-то из бэшек.  
Смирнов потреблял принесенную Тарасенко «колу» и откровенно скучал. Ритка компанию не поддерживала, сидела рядом молча и отстраненно. Он выпадал из реальности, думая об отъезде, о неделе сборов, о Ромке. Кто-то высоко взвизгнул над ухом, он уловил обрывок ди-джейского «…приглашают кавалеров», девицы – кто лихо и с огоньком, кто томно ломаясь, зашевелились. Он увидел Коровину с Цивленко - они выглядели так, словно так и не прерывали обсуждения тестовых решений, только теперь делали это под музыку – и слегка позавидовал.  
\- Не хочется быть навязчивым, Кирсанова. Но… не пригласишь?  
Она улыбнулась краешком губ и покачала головой.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет?  
Он отклонился к спинке стула, чтобы окинуть ее взглядом. Ритка повернулась к нему. Глаза ее были теплыми, как у Ромки, в темноте их цвет сгустился до коньячной терракоты.  
\- На этот раз я пропущу белый танец. Подожду, когда меня выберут.

… Он не поехал на Красное со всеми. Показалось бессмысленным бредом тратить на всю эту хуету последние часы. Он шел пешком до дома, оранжевые фонари вздрагивали от каждого шага и покачивались на стеблях-столбах диковинными бутонами, машины длинно гудели – он ненароком выходил на дорогу: почему-то хотелось как тогда, в январе.  
Если бы он понял все зимой, если бы Ромка не тупил – у них было бы полгода вместо месяца. А теперь у них только неделя.  
Под ногами вспухал неровностями и трескался асфальт, Смирнов иногда запинался, но шел довольно быстро. Все казалось ему ясным. Он прошел площадь – там еще гуляли выпускники то ли из пятерки, то ли из девятой – у фонтана кто-то целовался на дальней, завешенной акацией скамейке, по проспекту шли в обнимку парочки.  
Дворами было совсем близко. Между домами еще не рассеялась вечерняя духота, воздух был теплый, стоячий, как вода в луже. Где-то за гаражами пьяно орали, на крики заходилась дробным лаем мелкая псина. Из чьего-то открытого окна доносился ремикс «Besame mucho».  
Он набрал Ромку.  
\- Выгляни в окошко, дам тебе… эм… горшки все равно съедены, так что можно на этом и остановиться.  
\- Ты где?  
\- Под твоим балконом, Джульетта.  
Через пять минут мелкий был внизу.  
\- Отец еще не спит, телек смотрит. Еле отбрехался духотой и головной болью. Вы же должны были ехать на Красное?  
Смирнов закинул руки ему на плечи и сцепил в замок.  
\- Нахуй Красное. Зачем оно вообще? Мне неделя тут осталась, понимаешь?  
Мелкий втянул воздух и выразительно кивнул.  
\- Угу, понимаю.  
\- Роооомка… - он притянул его за шею и уперся лбом в его лоб. - У меня в голове часы электронные, красненькие: пи-пи-пи – как в блокбастерах. Обратный отсчет. Тоска.  
\- Разве ты этого не ждал?  
\- Ждал.  
\- В чем тогда проблемы? Ты решил – ты сделал. Мужик, блеать.  
Ромка осторожно попытался отстраниться и расцепить его руки, но Смирнов сдвинулся ближе, обхватывая еще плотнее.  
\- Проблемы? Ну, например, такая… – он пьяно и влажно прижался к сжатым губам мелкого, но тот не ответил. – Давай, а?  
Ромка длинно выдохнул.  
\- Ага. Вовремя. «К тебе или ко мне»?  
\- Брось. Сейчас ночь – все подъезды наши. Ты ж хотел? Через перила. Вот. Газпром: мечты сбываются. Пойдем?  
\- Иди домой, Вась, а?  
Смирнов оторвался от него и отступил на шаг.  
\- Ты чего?.. Ты это серьезно что ли? Откажешься? – он посмотрел на него внимательно и помотал головой. – Врёшь… Ты меня и пьяного хочешь.  
Ромка зло сощурился.  
\- Хочу. Но не буду. Думаешь, ты один тут такой, с решениями? У тебя свои заебы, у меня – свои. Я твои не ломаю, и ты мои не трогай, ясно? Иди домой, завтра увидимся.  
Смирнов ухватил его за локоть.  
\- Погоди. Да погоди ты.  
Ромка остановился. Смирнов расхохотался.  
\- Черт, классика жанра. Облом с сексом в выпускной. А романтичненько погулять под луной правильные девочки соглашаются? – он серьезно взглянул на Ромку. - Не хочу я сейчас домой. Пойдем на горку, Кирсанов?  
Мелкий подумал и кивнул.  
\- Ладно. Только отцу затру что-нибудь про встречу Ритки.

… С горки – с песчаного выступа сразу за старым полусгнившим колодцем – открывался вид на город. Когда они только пришли, мало что можно было разглядеть, кроме общих очертаний. Заплатки участков со швами заборов, частные сады с темными шапками яблонь и слив, погасшие окна в рамках резных наличников. Чуть дальше – ломаная геометрия многоэтажек, ряды фонарей, подсвеченное здание администрации и часть площади с торчащей звездой на стелле.  
Небо долго светлело едва заметно, прибавляя по полтона, как торгующийся за копейку скряга, а потом с размаху, лихой пьяной щедростью сыпануло по всему горизонту золотом – гуляй на все – и залило город потоками солнца, а за ними следом хлынули цвета, звуки, запахи... Измененное остаточным опьянением и бессонной ночью сознание делало окружающую картинку синкретически живой, завораживающе яркой.  
\- Насколько другими мы станем через год?  
\- Хрен знает. Ты сам сказал: год – это очень много.  
Ромка откинулся назад, опершись на локти.  
\- Сначала мне казалось: необходимо уехать, чтобы остаться собой. Потом я понял, что уезжаю, потому что хочу стать кем-то другим. А теперь думаю: ни для первого, ни для второго совершенно не нужно никуда ехать.  
\- Пьяная философия – это круто.  
\- Если ты приедешь в Москву…  
\- Не начинай, я помню. Если я и приеду в Москву, я приеду не к тебе.  
Смирнов развернулся к нему.  
\- Что тебя бесит?  
\- Эти разговоры. Систематическое взъебывание мозгов. Я проще устроен, Смирнов. Как ты там учил: «природа не потратила на его изготовление мелких инструментов, как то: напильничков, буравчиков…»? Гоголь?  
\- О чем ты?  
Мелкий снова сел, подтянув под себя ногу.  
\- Я знаю тебя столько, сколько себя. Тупо не помню времени, когда тебя не было рядом. Приблизительно четверть его я пялюсь на тебя с вполне конкретным интересом. Год с лишним на тебя дрочу. Я бы добавил кое-что… более красивое – но тебя это пугает. Если честно: не очень представляю, что может изменить статус кво с моей стороны за год. Но ты поищи. Это твоя новая жизнь. Я в нее не полезу.  
\- Если ты приедешь в Москву. Не ко мне. Обещай, что прямо с вокзала...  
Кирсанов помотал головой.  
\- Ничего я тебе обещать не буду.

…  
\- Ну хочешь, считай, что это взаймы? Ты будешь мне должен. Ну?  
Мелкий наконец тяжело вздохнул и поднял руки, словно сдаваясь, встал ровно и спокойно, спиной к серой железной стене. Смирнов отодвинулся и поймал в фокус его потемневшие глаза.  
\- Черт, Кирсанов. Ты будешь должен мне минет – мне нравится уже то, как это звучит.  
\- Заткнись.  
Ромка особо не позволял ему вести раньше, и сейчас ощущение контроля дурманило голову. Кожа мелкого на ощупь казалась сухой и шершавой, он даже не целовал его – просто водил раскрытыми губами по его лицу, дотягиваясь до виска, проходя по линии волос, очерчивая скулы, спускаясь к подбородку. Тронул языком гладкий шрам на щеке. Мелкий закрыл глаза и неуверенно повернул голову, подставляя рот под поцелуй, но поцелуй в планы не входил. Так можно было снова свернуть не туда.  
Смирнов выдернул хлястик его ремня из зажима пряжки, Ромка дернулся.  
\- Слушай… Это не лучшее место. Может, в другой раз?  
\- Лучшее. И у нас нет другого раза. Если только тебя не заводит публичный секс в привокзальном туалете.  
Именно сейчас он не боялся. Было не страшно, и даже адреналинового вброса от шанса быть обнаруженным в кровь не поступало. Сразу за гаражами начинался пустырь, место открытое всем ветрам и глухое. Трава здесь поднималась выше пояса, а кое-где и покрывала с головой, так что если заметить стоящего человека издалека еще казалось возможным, то разглядеть того, кто расположится у его ног, было нереально.  
Смирнов опустился на колени и, задрав футболку, поцеловал Ромку в напряженный плоский живот. Потом еще. Еще. И еще, распаляясь и входя во вкус, ощупывая губами и языком рельеф пресса. Мокрые следы его касаний вспухали мурашками, Ромка подавался вперед, отрываясь от стены гаража. Смирнов прижимал его к себе за пояс левой рукой и с жадной непристойностью обшаривал правой. Мелкий больно цеплялся за его плечи, гладил по голове, прихватывая за такой удобный для этого ирокез, и был таким его. Целиком и полностью. «Я весь твой», почему-то вспомнил он. Весь. Твой.  
\- И я. Тоже.  
\- Что?  
Он пьяно помотал головой: ничего. Ромка чуть оттянул его за волосы и наклонился к лицу.  
\- Что?.. Я могу дальше сам, если тебе…  
Смирнов протянул руку, чтобы заткнуть ему рот, но только мазнул пальцами по влажным губам.  
\- Тшшш. Заткнись.  
Он спустил резинку его боксеров. Кожа ниже «ватерлинии» была совсем светлой и выглядела так… интимно, что сбилось дыхание. Граница загара четко разделяла доступное всем - и то, что сейчас принадлежало только ему: два шрама – один подлиннее, неровный, другой совсем короткий, точечный - друг под другом, уходящая вниз дорожка темных волос, родинки – почти черные на почти белом…  
Он сразу поднял глаза – как только. Ромка смотрел на него лихорадочно из-под полуприкрытых ресниц.  
…Стоять было неудобно и жестко, под колени попали мелкие камешки или бетонная крошка, но было плевать. Он слегка сдвинул ноги, стараясь не сбиться – только не сбиться - с ритма. Ромкины пальцы мяли его кожу под вырезом футболки, опосредованно задавая темп – или, наоборот, следуя заданному. Смирнов впервые в жизни плыл от отсоса - без стимуляции. Ромка сжимал все сильнее, подгоняя скорость, но было нормально, было круто – видеть, как он задыхается, как он кривит и кусает губы, как смотрит, не отрываясь. Как кончает, выдыхая имя. Его имя.  
Горячую горьковатую сперму он подержал в рту пару секунд, по привычке выбирая место сплюнуть, а потом – почему-то проглотил.  
\- Дурак что ли? Зачем?  
Ромка поднял его наверх, притянул к себе. Развернул и почти обессилено вжал в ту же стену – много усилий от него не потребовалось.  
\- Надо же. В вертикальном положении ты не отрубаешься.  
\- Считай это отвальной. За мой счет – ты мне ничего не должен.  
\- Нравится быть великодушным? Обломись. Мне нравится быть твоим должником.

Шесть недель спустя они были на вокзале.  
С утра сильно пекло – ожидающие почти в полном составе предпочли перрону прохладный зал ожидания, тем более что до прибытия оставалось около получаса. Черные дырчатые стулья, сцепленные по центру в единый блок, были заняты. Пара ребят лет пяти-шести - видимо, братья - затеяли беготню вокруг них под раздраженно-осуждающие взгляды сидящих теток. На полу стояли разноцветные спортивные баулы и чемоданы на колесиках. На плече у Смирнова болталась только школьная сумка.  
Ему стоило трудов отговорить бабулю ехать на станцию, старших Кирсановых взяла на себя Ритка. Но Ромка молчал всю дорогу, пребывая в каких-то своих мыслях – и почему-то это напрягало. Смирнов уже жалел, что не отправился к поезду один.  
От особого вокзального запаха конкретно подташнивало. Народ циркулировал до станционных ларьков и обратно: бутылки с минералкой, сигареты, мороженое. Среди входящих в зал мелькнуло знакомое лицо. Смирнов решил бы, что ему показалось, если б оно не исчезло из виду так же быстро, как появилось.  
\- Я сейчас. За сигаретами сбегаю.  
Ромка отрешенно кивнул.  
Небольшая и круглая вокзальная площадь просматривалась от выхода целиком. Ни у ларьков, ни на остановках Смирнов никого похожего не увидел и вернулся в здание. Оставался второй вариант. Он заплатил пять рублей и толкнул турникет.  
Застегивающий штаны мужик покосился на притормозившего Смирнова. Не хватало еще, как в дешевом триллере, под двери заглядывать. Он медленно прошел да середины.  
\- Стас?  
Ни одна дверь не открылась.  
\- Стас, это тупо. Я тебя видел.  
Миронов вышел из самой последней кабинки, глядя в пол. Смирнов глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Ты… наверняка, оказался здесь случайно. Я совершенно не думаю…  
\- Нет, - Стас поднял глаза. - Я хотел тебя увидеть. Последний раз. Сентиментально, да?  
Смирнов растерянно пожал плечами.  
\- Может, выйдем отсюда?..  
Миронов дернул подбородком, пропуская его вперед.  
Они встали в тени от козырька центрального входа. Стас достал сигарету и несколько раз щелкнул зажигалкой, прежде чем прикурил.  
\- Я, наверно, должен попросить прощения, да?  
\- Как ты узнал время отправления?  
\- Расписание в сети посмотрел. Но даже если я извинюсь, ты ведь все равно не перестанешь меня презирать.  
Он курил взатяг и выпускал дым длинной струей сквозь почти сжатые губы.  
\- Мне не нужны твои извинения… И я никогда тебя не презирал.  
\- Правда? – Миронов неверяще взглянул и усмехнулся. – А зря.  
\- Жизнь наладится, когда ты перестанешь себя жрать. За что другие присудили бы тебе срок, ты себя четвертуешь. Это была просто… слабость. За нее не казнят.  
\- Это было предательство.  
\- Мне пора, Стас. Не грузись, я тебя не виню.  
Миронов покивал головой и затушил сигарету о край урны.  
\- Спасибо.  
Смирнов перешел дорогу и обернулся. Стас продолжал смотреть.  
\- Уезжай отсюда. Ты здесь загнешься.

\- Купил сигареты?  
\- Нет. Бросил курить.  
\- Ясно.  
\- Слушай, Кирсанов, езжай домой. Мимо поезда я не сяду, а смотреть на твою мумию радости никакой.  
Ромка встряхнулся и потер лоб.  
\- Я кое-что хотел сказать тебе еще вчера, но малость затянул.  
Смирнов выразительно перевел взгляд на часы.  
\- Ну если только самую малость.  
Мелкий опустил глаза.  
\- Короче… Я, конечно, лихо въехал на кривой козе в твою жизнь с этой партой. Да и на фоне какого-то театрального козла оказался вполне себе мучачо…  
Зал постепенно пустел. Беспокойные бабки уже перебазировались на перрон со своими котулями. Общая свалка сумок рассосалась по владельцам. Пацаны закинули рюкзачки за спину и стояли в нетерпеливой готовности у выхода, ожидая родителей.  
\- Десять минут до поезда, Рома. Успеешь изложить тезисно или, может, еще короче?  
Начало Смирнову не нравилось. Ромка вздохнул.  
\- Еще короче: все это бабское «пиши-звони» - хуйня. Я не буду этого делать. И от тебя не требую. Полтора месяца назад мы даже не здоровались.  
Голос диспетчера о прибытии сработал как стартовый пистолет. Все, кто еще оставался в зале, снялись в мгновение и рванули на выход.  
\- Так, - он сунул руки в карманы. - Ага. Значит, байда про то, как мы знакомы всю жизнь и прочее уже отменяется?  
\- Тебе пора.  
\- Стоянка пять минут. Объясни, сделай милость.  
\- Хорошо. Объясняю. Это я знаю тебя всю жизнь. А ты меня – чуть больше месяца. Повременим с покупкой колечек? Весь последний год я хотел получить тебя. Я тебя получил. Весь последний год ты хотел получить новую жизнь без примесей. Логику сечешь? - мелкий ухватил его за плечо жестом «пройдемте в отделение» и направился с ним к двери. – Пошли, опоздаешь.  
Это чем-то напоминало их первый раз – их первый второй раз, у мелкого дома. Смирнов растерянно следовал за ним, слушая выверенный монолог, и не мог собраться с мыслями.  
\- Сам подумай. «Как дела? Как жизнь? Чо делаешь?» - какой в этом толк? У меня нет денег ездить к тебе, ты не вернешься сюда. Будем дрочить по скайпу? Это все ненужный багаж, камень на шее. Ты все равно будешь чувствовать себя обязанным и испытывать вину, а я этого не хочу. Я обещал тебя отпустить – я это делаю.  
\- Мужик, блеать, - Смирнов наконец вырвал руку, у самого вагона. Проводница уставилась на них в тактичном ожидании, и он сбавил голос до шепота. – Я с тебя этого обещания не брал.  
\- Молодой человек, вы с билетом? Отправление через три минуты.  
\- Он с билетом, он уже садится, - Ромка сжал его за плечи с двух сторон и развернул, закрыв от глаз проводницы. - Я обещаю тебе и то, что ты просил. Если я решу поступать в Москве – решу сам по себе, вне связи с тобой – с вокзала отправлюсь прямиком к тебе. А там сверим часы. Это будет чистый эксперимент.  
\- Я закрываю дверь, молодые люди.  
…Он дождался проезда санитарной зоны, стоя в коридоре у опущенного до середины оконного стекла, а потом его вырвало в туалете. Он раз десять набрал Ромкин номер, но аппарат абонента был выключен или находился вне зоны действия сети.  
Похожий на Хоттабыча из старой советской сказки старик в купе свернул газету и бодро спросил:  
\- Ну что, попутчик, будем знакомиться?  
Смирнов кинул сумку под сиденье и сел напротив.  
\- Вася.

***  
Год спустя он смотрел на Ромку и не верил.  
Не верил, что они не виделись только двенадцать месяцев. Всего лишь пятьдесят две недели. В Ромке было что-то слишком далекое и родное, глубоко сидящее, что-то из самого-самого детства – то, что, казалось, давным-давно ушло.  
Не верил, что они не виделись целый год. Долгих триста шестьдесят пять дней. Их встречи, звонки, разговоры вставали в памяти так ярко и живо, бесконечное количество раз прокрученные в голове.  
Не верил, что у них все было, что они могли иметь одно - общее - личное пространство на двоих: лежать рядом, трогать друг друга запросто, не испытывая скованности, страха или смущения, обниматься, целоваться, трахаться – и это было естественным, как выпить пресловутый стакан воды.  
Смирнов не верил, что Ромка здесь. Что его Ромка здесь.  
Что его Ромка вообще существует.  
Он боялся.  
Та фраза - та самая, сентиментальная и затертая цитированием, выученная бессознательно, как Отче наш в детстве, с первой ТЮЗовской роли - про «где-то там живет мой цветок». Глупо и по-бабски, но она грела. Она держала. Она останавливала. Она заставляла двигаться дальше.  
Ему было, чего ждать. Ради чего впрягаться и проворачивать этот давящий на плечи, неподъемный и скрипучий, как несмазанный маховик, год.  
\- Как там Ритка в своем педе?  
Мелкий удивленно поднял брови.  
\- Ритка в Новороссийске.  
\- В Новороссийске?.. Почему?  
\- Потому что только в тамошней Морской академии можно получить вышку по специальности судоводитель.  
\- Подожди, стоп. Какой судоводитель? Это… морской капитан, что ли?  
\- Ну, до капитана ей далеко, с какого-нибудь десятого помощника придется начинать, - Ромка усмехнулся его молчаливому недоумению. – Что, Смирнов, не только меня ты херово знаешь в нашей семье?  
\- Нда, - он помотал головой, переваривая информацию. - Получается, что так.  
\- Ладно. Мы все были не в курсе. За три дня до отъезда поставила перед фактом. Сказала: раньше сглазить боялась. Сама по электронке списалась, узнала, документы собрала, билеты купила – с пересадкой в Москве. Мать полночи ревела, опускать не хотела. Отец уговорил.  
\- Во дает.  
\- Да.  
Ромка снова замолчал, потер ладонь о ладонь и вздохнул. Он теперь реже улыбался, взгляд его без искр смеха был тяжелее и серьезнее, чем Смирнов помнил. Наверно, он тоже казался мелкому сейчас совсем другим. Ему не хотелось думать, каким. И не хотелось думать, что дело в ситуации. Не хотелось думать, что данное в прошлой жизни обещание сейчас его так явно тяготит.  
\- А ты?  
\- Что я?  
\- Поступаешь?  
\- А, да. Но со мной все проще. Это почти формальность. Федерация будет оплачивать обучение, пока я в составе сборной. А я надеюсь задержаться.  
\- Значит, ты все-таки... - он осекся и обругал себя за бестактность, - ну… здорово. Поздравляю.  
Ромка очень внимательно на него посмотрел.  
\- Ты подумал, что я изменил решение?  
Почему-то Смирнов обрадовался.  
\- Они согласились на твои условия?  
Мелкий помотал головой.  
\- Нет. Руслан умер…Еще в декабре. Сердце.  
\- Черт. Мне жаль.  
\- Да.  
Ромка глотнул минералку и положил с тарелки ветчину на хлеб, но под взглядом затормозил и повернулся.  
\- Ты ешь, а то что я один... Сделать тебе?  
Они вспомнили одно и то же, потому что мелкий, дрогнув ресницами, отвел глаза. Смирнов вдохнул через рот. Живот подвело.  
Он покрутил перед собой в пальцах бутылку. Пиво было уже теплым, резко-кисловатый запах его усиливал тошноту. Поколебавшись с полминуты, Смирнов за донце, аккуратно и четко, сдвинул ее от себя к центру стола. Ромка выпрямился на табуретке.  
\- Может, чаю? – Смирнов посмотрел на него в упор. – А то… ни кофе, ни валерьянки у меня нет, - мелкий выдохнул и медленно, словно не веря, моргнул. – Мне надоело ни о чем, а тебе?  
\- Ты это…  
Он не дал ему закончить.  
\- Есть такое старое американское кино – «Привычка жениться». Не смотрел? – Ромка покачал головой. – Там герой все время женится на одной и той же бабе. Но это не суть, я про другое…  
Можно было закурить, чтобы сбить спазм, или принять ношпу, но сигареты остались в кармане куртки, а таблетки – на полке в спальне, а прерваться сейчас означало потерять контакт, и тогда… Мысль, что Ромка может не просто уйти, а уйти, не дослушав его, почему-то пугала особенно.  
– Я как-то втянулся с тобой знакомиться, Кирсанов. Вошел во вкус.  
Он напрягся, пытаясь собрать нужные слова и как-то увязать их друг с другом на ходу.  
\- Я не знаю, кого ты видишь. Даже сам не знаю, чтоб тебе объяснить. Может быть, я теперь не тот, кого ты… знал. Скорее всего, так и есть. Или ты стал другим, и даже будь я прежним, я тебе не очень нужен. А ты стал, - он все-таки потерял мысль, и всё сказанное тут же показалось ему бредом. – Короче, мы стали другими. Но мы ведь ничего не теряем, если попробуем…  
\- Еще раз познакомиться?  
Он кивнул, чувствуя себя идиотом.  
Ромка засмеялся.  
\- Есть такой старый аттракцион – «американские горки» называется. Не катался?.. Вставляет. Я ведь почти умылся твоими диполоматичными расспросами.  
Смирнов злорадно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Отлично. Я умылся год назад – смененной симкартой и удаленной страницей контакта.  
Мелкий жадно допил минералку и поставил бутылку на стол.  
\- Я говорил, что проще устроен?  
\- Ну да. Помню. Ты у нас мужик, блеать.  
\- Вот видишь. Ты же не думал, что я не отдам долг?


End file.
